Tail as Old as Time
by TheMysticSkittle
Summary: The story of the beautiful young woman teaching a beast kindness is an old one. A classic fairy tale, or is it a Fairy Tail? When Levy McGarden wished for adventure, she never dreamed it would come in a cursed castle. Trading her life for her Brothers lives wasn't the road to love she would have chosen if given the choice. But now she's on that path, can she teach a beast to love?
1. Prologue: The Curse

**Bonjour! I am TheMysticSkittle! This AU has been clawing at my brain for a while now, so I'm finally writing it! Beauty and the Beast Gajevy!**

**if you like it, drop on down to the crotch of this page and shoot me a review**

**diclaimer: I do not own any recognisable characters, story lines, or places... I just smashed them together until I got a story out of them**

_Once upon a time long ago, in the land of Fiore, there lived a handsome prince. His perfect features were the envy of the court, princesses would come from worlds away to court him. But those princesses would leave quickly, finding his heart as cold and hard as the iron he so loved to decorate with. His harsh honesty and cruel sense of humour could send even the toughest courtier packing. He ruled his country with his iron heart, residing in the lap of luxury as his people suffered. He turned a blind eye to the troubles of earth, not knowing what he could do about it. He was young and selfish, having never been taught otherwise, as the king had disappeared when he was very young. But all of this was about to change._

_One night, as the young prince sparred with his servants, there came a knock at the door of the grand foryer. The butler escorted in, much to the princes disgust, an old hag. She was a medicine woman from a neighbouring district, Porlyusca. She begged for shelter from the devastating winter winds, saying that she had traveled many thousands of miles. She had apparently heard news of his kind heart, and had no doubt that such a gracious ruler would allow her at the very least one nights shelter from the frozen night. The prince could do nothing to hide his laughter. Him, a kind and gracious ruler? He ordered his servants to throw her from the castle. If she had traveled many thousand miles, she could travel many thousand more for all he cared._

_As the servants made to grab the beggar woman however, her ancient facade melted scaled cloak stretched until it became skin, her teeth grew into fangs, her hands twisted into claws, a pair of pearly wings erupted from her shoulder blades. She grew in size until she filled the throne room. Prince Gajeel watched in horror as the twisted old hag became the dragon Grandine before his eyes. Grandine was notorious for traveling the world, punishing those of a cruel disposition._

_"Young prince," her voice echoed around the room in a terrifying manner, "your heart is cold. Your people suffer, yet you pay them no mind. You know no love, except love of self. You have turned away one in need of help, have laughed when faced with despair. As punishment for your cruelty, you will live as a beast until you find one who can love you truly. Your Kingdom, and all who reside within it shall suffer your curse as well. You have until the dawn of the first day of your twenty fifth year. If you have not broken your curse by then. You will be cursed for all time." With that, the dragon disappeared with the howling of the wind._

_Prince Gajeel howled, his bones twisting into those of a monster. The servants fell into chaos, scurrying about as the curse took hold. The castle itself changed, turning more sinister, more cruel._

_As the years went on, the prince withdrew into his personal wing of the castle, rarely emerging except to snarl at the servants. The mirrors were all smashed, the time grew short. The people of Fiorre needed somebody, anybody to break the spell. But who?_


	2. Chapter 2: Much More

**hey again, chapter two! I've already posted this but something fucked up and there was a lot of mistakes... Sorry about that fucked up thing... I'm a delightful person... But I'm also a mythic bitch... So yeah...**

**i don't own this really... I just made two great stories have a baby in creative way...**

**Much More...**

CRASH

. Levy woke with a start

. BANG

. She sat up in bed, that would be the boys. Every morning for the past several months, Jet and Droy would be up with the sun. They were preparing their latest invention for the inventors conference in Crocus. They had yet to let Levy see it, the biggest clue she had to what it was, were the loud noises coming from the workshop that drove her from the house each morning at dawn. One day, hopefully, they would earn enough money from an invention that they could move away from the dull provincial town where they lived.

Levy, now wide awake thanks to her brothers, laced up her favourite orange dress fixing a white apron beneath its brown corset. She tied her unruly blue hair away from her face with her silk headband. She ran her finger lovingly over one of the silk rosettes that adorned the accessory. It had been a birthday present from her father shortly before he died. Maurice McGarden had been a kind, if slightly eccentric, old man. He raised Levy to love adventure, and his boys to love inventing.

Turning from bittersweet memories of her father, Levy hummed to herself as she collected a few books from her shelves. She placed them in a basket along with a few coins for shopping, and a small bit of bread wrapped in a handkerchief. She set out across the family farm, towards the quiet village that would soon be bustling with nosey, prejudiced people. Stepping into the cobblestone streets, she greeted the baker as he set out the same kind of freshly baked rolls that he always did. The city came to life, echoing with 'Bonjour!' And the voices of merchants. The small blue-haired girl ducked into the quiet bookstore.

The saleswoman, a kind faced old lady with pink hair and a penchant for scaled clothing grinned toothlessly at her. Levy had helped around the store, cleaning and sorting books, and the old woman in return let her borrow books whenever she wanted.

"Bonjour Porlyusca, how are you this morning?" Levy pulled the books out of her basket and climbed up the small ladder she used to sort books onto their shelves.

"Good, Its a fine morning! Have you finished those books already dear? My my." She laughed, a pleasant throaty sound, almost like a purr.

The blunette beamed at the old woman, "yes ma'am, I couldn't stop reading!" Porlyusca nodded, suddenly quiet. "Have we got any new books I could read? Some fantastic adventure? Porlyusca?" Levy stepped back down to the floor, crossing over to the old woman worriedly.

"I'm fine child, but you were kind to check on me. Come to think of it, you're always kind. Your passion for life is clear, your love for your brothers is one of your most evident features. You could have adventure if you wanted, but you stay here to help Jet and Droy. I'm sorry, you want adventure right? I have just the book for you." Levy frowned as her blunt friend disappeared into her private office.

She loved her brothers, and ran the farm for them so they could invent. They were older than her, but seemed to depend on her. She did all she could to keep the, out of trouble, but they would always end up in some kind of a mess. Levy heard coughing and looked up to find Porlyusca dusting off a slim white volume. 'The cursed prince' it read. Levy reached out for it and Porlyusca smiled. The book was a good weight in her hands, her fingers glided across its surface like her silk headband.

"It's yours to keep, a story only for you." Porlyusca flipped the sign on her door to closed as Levy stared in awe at her new book.

"Mine? You don't have to-"

"Shhhh my dear I want to! Now go on home, I'm closing up for today."

After thanking her freind, Levy stepped back into the noisy sunlight of Magnolia town. She made her way to the fountain in the center of the town park, nose in her book, unaware of the curious glances sent her way by the towns folk. Much to the annoyance of their overworked mothers, young children crowded around her as she read aloud. Her voice was soothing, and the story of the selfish prince had the children entranced. Levy would often read to the children, and after a while their mothers would stop trying to pull them away to go shop alone. The children were always kind to her, seeing her beyond her beauty and wanderlust, seeing her sweet nature and good will. While the adults thought her odd, even they were relieved when she distracted the children long enough that mothers could haggle in the marketplace without a screaming toddler on their hip. The book held her under its spell. she read on the fountain until chapter three, when a young, beautiful girl entered the cursed castle, unaware of its cruel nature...

She was woken from her book by the blast of a gun. The sound was terrible, as if lightning had struck a tree and split it in two. Levy looked up to find her audience gone, and across the park her greatest annoyance was strutting towards her. His fan club was hot on his heels, he flexed his muscles in a show of masculinity that would have made any girl in the village faint of joy.

Levy, however, was the exception.

"Laxus." She stood, collecting her basket and heading in the opposite direction as he called for her.

"Levy! You're going in the wrong direction! I'm over here!" He caught up to her attempted retreat, his beefy hand catching her slender wrist. "What's this?" He had spotted the book in her hand. "Reading again Levy? Well we can't have that." He took her book and tossed it into the mud.

She felt her face grow hot with annoyance. "Laxus! Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry pet, but we can't have you filling your head with nonsensical ideas, not if you're going to be my wife." She refused to look at him, but she could still imagine the self-satisfied smirk on his face at that moment.

"We've been over this Laxus, I'm not going to be your wife. I don't want to be your wife... Ever" she rolled her eyes as he and his groupies laughed heartily.

"Don't want to be my wife? Nonsense Levy, who doesn't want to be my wife? Imagine, me coming home from a hunting trip. You, my little wife greeting me at the door as our children, all boys of course, wrestle on the carpet. You cook a nice meal out of my hunting meat, then massage my feet by the fire. Paradise Levy, just for us!"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No Laxus, paradise for you! I want adventure, I want love! I want somebody who loves me for more Than my beauty!"

She was beautiful, which was why the villagers were so confused by her. A beautiful young woman, not content with a boring life in a boring town for the rest of her life. Being some man's little wife wasn't her dream, especially if that man was Laxus.

Tall, Blond, and Handsome, Laxus was the most sought after bachelor in the village. He was brawny and hairy and animalistic in the worst way. He was selfish and pigheaded and if he walked past a reflective surface he would admire himself for an hour. Yes, the villagers loved him. But he made Levy's skin crawl.

Laxus laughed again, she felt her eye start to twitch.

"There! I love your sense of humour! Adventure? Those books of yours have already started to rot your brain."

She was about to respond with a witty retort when they were interrupted by a large crash coming from her family's farm.

"See? It runs in your family! Soon you'll end up as crazy as your brothers." Feeling a wave of fury rise inside of her, she ripped her fist away from his sweaty hand.

"My brothers are not crazy Laxus! You are! To think I would ever even consider marrying anyone like you!" She marched over to the mud, bending to retrieve her new book, but found a muddy boot holding it down.

"You'll accept me one day Levy, and for your sake, it better be soon." He sauntered away, his goons pausing to sneer at Levy as they followed.

She held her book to her apron, carefully shielding it from further damage as she ran towards the farm. What had they gotten themselves into now? She ran across the small stone bridge, across fields and streams. She dropped her book and basket by the workshop door and made her way into the cloud of black smoke inside. "Jet? Droy? Where are you?" She fanned smoke away from her face as she searched for them.

"Levy?"

That was Jet. he stepped out of the dust, brushing soot from his goggles and hair, his thin frame became clearer as the workshop aired out. She also spotted Droy now as he tinkered with some mechanism near the source of the explosion. Looking at their invention Levy now realised that even if they had let her see it, she would have had no idea what it was.

"Philips-head." Droy greeted her, and she handed him the screwdriver he wanted. The McGardens watched as he screwed a final screw into place and the machine cranked to life.

Jet smiled at her, "duck." He said. She looked down to where her brothers crouched low to the ground, and was pulled down by Droy just before a chopped piece of wood flew past her head.

She laughed in amazement. It worked! She watched as a mechanical axe swung down on a well oiled joint to chop a log in half.

"It's incredible!" She cheered above the pounding of the metal gears. Droy turned his wide brown eyes to his sister and smiled as if he had just realised that she was there.

"Levy!" He crowed, and he tackled her in a bear hug. Jet was pulled in too, and the family laughed, cheered, and celebrated the brother's greatest accomplishment.

After dinner, they loaded up the wagon. Levy hitched her horse felipe to the cart and helped Jet fix the tarp over the mechanical lumberjack. "If we can sell this thing, we could finally afford to move to the city. We could invent all day, and you wouldn't have to run the farm to support us. You could travel Levy." Jet reached out and ruffled his baby sister's hair. "Just like you always wanted to." She smiled, brown eyes sparkling in the sunset.

"You can sell it easily, and I'm not leaving right away. I love you two, be safe." Jet climbed up into the buggy with Droy, and they left for Crocus.

Levy waved from the door, holding her book that she would try to salvage later. Adventure was so close she could taste it.

As her brothers disappeared into the sun, she took her book out to the dandelion fields. She began to try to decipher the mud stained book.


	3. Chapter 3: Something's Lurking

**MysticSkittle here! This is the fastest updating story that I have! It's exciting! **

**Disclaimer: yeah I don't own this**

**remember... Drop down to the crotch and drop me a review!**

Something's Lurking

Jet and Droy sat at a crossroads in the dark woods. They were faced with two paths, one bright and green, the other dark and bare. It was an easy decision really, a decision Grandine couldn't allow the McGarden brothers to make. As they started towards the friendlier path, the Dragon hidden in the bushes let a growl rip from her throat at a frequency audible only to the horse. If those brats ever made it to Crocus, her beast would lose his chance.

A little known fact about Grandine: her curses are inflicted only if she believes that the subject can break the spell. The prince that she had changed to a beast could break the curse, if he put some effort into it. But no, he closes off the gates to the castle, shuts himself up in the west wing, and has a nine year long tantrum. This was his last year to break the curse, and she was done waiting for him to do it himself. She took matters into her own had worked in Magnolia's bookshop long enough to know that Levy McGarden was the perfect girl to break the curse.

She had a kind heart, the ability to see past an appearance, a sense of nobility, bravery, and she had grown up with two older brothers. No matter how much the sarcastic prince teased her, she would not yield. She could learn to love a beast, provided he was good at heart. And Gajeel was, it just took the right person to see that. And Levy was the right person, Grandine was sure of it.

But Levy would never reach the castle if her two idiot brothers didn't get stuck there first. So the great white dragon of the winds chased them along the trail, leading them to the foreboding thorn covered gates. With an invisible talon, she ripped the horses reigns from the hands of Droy, knocking the brothers from the cart. The terrified animal sprinted back in the direction of the farm.

She growled, this time loud enough for human ears. Letting out a yell of fright, Jet slipped through the bars of the gate, but Droy was too large to fit. Grandine rolled her eyes as the boy ran in circles.' Good grief' she flapped her wings and propelled him over the iron gate.

The brothers, not being the kind of people to question good luck, ran as fast as they could to escape the invisible castle ahead was scary. It was dark and dangerous looking, with twisted iron spires and cruel looking gargoyles.

Jet, being the first to reach the doors, knocked shakily. The door creaked open on rusty hinges with the whistling of the wind. With Droy close behind him, he stepped tentatively into the ornately grotesque foryer.

The brothers huddled together, unable to see anything in the darkness beyond the glow of a lone candlestick that sat on a nearby table. Said candlestick was currently having trouble containing his enthusiasm over the guests. "Don't you dare!" A whisper came from a silver clock with a scratch on its face.

"Aww Lilly, it's been so long since we've had a guest. Please?" The candle whispered back, his green eyes flickering with mischief.

"Hello?" Jet thought he heard whispers, but it could have been the wind. "Is anybody there?" Droy listened for somebody to answer his brother's voice, reaching out for the candle.

Pantherlilly was suffering his waxy headed acquaintance's best puppy dog face, which had better effect as a human. As a chubby hand picked up the hot headed underbutler, the clock whispered again. "Natsu, I'm warning you, don't do anything stupid. Natsu!" Natsu shushed him, stubbornly biting his lips to keep from calling out.

"If anyone can hear me, my brother and I are lost. We need to find our way back to Magnolia town. If we could have a place to stay for one night." Jet shivered in the cold air of the foryer.

"And maybe some food?" Droy chimed in, stomach growling to agree.

The candle shot another pleading look at the clock. Lilly could see the effort he was putting into not speaking written on his face. Natsu was turning red, his fire flickered lowly from lack of oxygen. The butler shook his head quickly. If the people of the village found out about the curse, they would storm the castle, and that would make the master very angry. The prince had ordered them to turn away any outsiders. Of course, they would be only welcoming if the stranger had potential to break the curse, but these two did not. Polar opposites, the boys seemed to be brothers. One had red hair, the other black. One was thin and tall, the other short and fat. But that didn't seem to matter to Natsu, whose greatest joy in life came from company. Friends, family, or even complete strangers, he would entertain a flea. And the flame brain was losing his inner war to keep quiet.

Natsu took one look at the warning glare he was receiving from Lilly, and lost control. "Of course Monsieurs, you are welcome here!" The brothers jumped.

"Wh-who's there?" Droy whimpered, knees knocking together.

"Natsu!" Lilly yelled, "you've done it now! The master wi-"

"He'll never know! Excuse me sir, I'm over here." Natsu tapped Droy's head, causing the man to drop him out of shock. When he hit the floor, his distinctly pink flames extinguished briefly.

"Natsu!" The brothers startled again when a feather duster scuttled down the stairs and over to the candlestick on the ground. "Natsu are you ok?" The candle opened its eyes and laughed at the worried cleaning supply.

"I'm fine Luce, I can take a fall." He smirked at his wife as she fussed over him, "I fell for you and survived."

The duster's feathers ruffled and she looked like she may have been blushing. "Idiot."

The McGarden brothers watched the exchange with apprehension, then amazement. Droy snatched up the former maid. "Incredible! How does it work?"

Natsu jumped up and assumed a fighting stance. "Hey! Give her back! Fight me asshole!" Lilly hopped down to the floor and held the angry underbutler back. "Incredible! They seem to have emotions and develop relationships. Jet look at this!" Droy handed Lucy to his brother, who frowned at him and placed the girl gently back on the ground.

"My apologies madam, my brother doesn't recognise magic when he sees it." Jet bowed, making Lucy giggle as Natsu pulled her into his arms protectively.

"Enough!" Pantherlilly silenced the group. "Now, let's get into the lounge before the master hears us and-"

"The Master's asleep Lill, but that sounds like a good idea. Follow me." Natsu led the way, shooting one last glare at Droy, and the group made their way to the drawing room. They were unaware of the scowl of the shadowy figure at the top of the stairs to the west wing. The beast growled, and silently stalked after them.

...

Levy sighed, scrubbing furiously at her new book. She doubted she would ever make it to the happy ending if she had to keep stopping to clear away the mud stains. The young heroine had just met the beastly prince, unaware of his curse, when there came a quick rap on her door.

She peered through the window, and mentally sagged. Laxus. She swung the door open, and with a sarcastically sweet voice, greeted the idiot "what brings me the pleasure of a visit from Laxus Dreyar?" She smiled falsely.

"Levy, today's your lucky day." She rolled her eyes.

"Is that so? Why?" The sooner he left, the sooner she could get back to her book.

"Today's the day all your dreams come true." He looked like he had tried to make himself look nice, but he still smelled generally like the colour brown. He continued, "that paradise we spoke of yesterday, the cabin, the sons, the fire? Today is the day we take our first step towards it. You know Levy, I remember the first time I laid eyes on you. The sun was in your hair, your eyes sparkled as you laughed, I realised that you were the only woman in the village as beautiful as me. That makes you the best Levy," he backed her into the door, leaning closer.

"Well isn't that... sweet?" Her hand fumbled for the doorknob.

"And Everybody knows that I deserve the best." He puckered up, coming directly at her face. 'Good God he's conceited.' She opened the door, waving mockingly to the man who had fallen face first in the pig pen before she slammed the door.

Looking back outside the window, she felt her temper rising. The whole village was in her yard, laughing as Laxus angrily ripped at the ornate wedding decorations. Freed, his right hand man, followed him around as he yelled promises and threats regarding her. She scoffed and headed back to her reading nook.

...

Seated in cozy chairs, Jet and Droy relaxed in front of a roaring fire. They had been introduced to a host of strange living household objects. There was Natsu, the candlestick. Lucy, the duster. Pantherlilly, the clock. MiraJane, the teapot. Lissana and Elfman, the teacups. Gray, the hatstand. And Juvia, the umbrella.

After hearing from Mira the story of the cursed prince, Droy had taken to checking the shaddows every few seconds as he nibbled the pastry served with their tea. The odd assortment of humans and household items enjoyed each others company. Pantherlilly paced in front of the wide iron fireplace. All conversation was cut short when an inhuman growl ripped through the room. All light extinguished, and a chill crept into the room.

A large shadow vaulted over the chairs with another snarl. "Yer not welcome here!" The shadow prowled towards the now petrified brothers. "Get out!" In the low light, they could make out very few features. A claw, a fang, the shape of a horn, and most chilling of all, glowing crimson eyes. They couldn't, no matter how hard they tried, move. Fear had frozen their joints and taken away their will to do as the beast said. "Not leaving then? FINE!" Two huge claws closed around the brother's collars. The servants cowered in the darkness as their guests became prisoners.

...

an hour had passed in the blink of an eye. Levy had discovered an oddity. Halfway through her book, the pages went blank. There was no writing.

In a daze, Levy pulled on her cloak. She would go talk to Porlyusca and find out what was going on. She stuck her head outside, checking to make sure that Laxus and his goonies were gone. The coast was clear. She walked down the path that led from the farm to the village, and skipped across the stone bridge. She made her way quickly through the empty town streets, past the busy tavern, to the back of Porlyusca's shop where the old woman made her home. She knocked gently on the door. "Porlyusca? Are you home?" There was no answer. 'She must have already gone to sleep, I can come back tomorrow.' Levy mused to herself as she turned to leave, but was startled by the terrified whinnie of a horse.

She looked out to the meadow. "Felipe?" There was her favourite horse, still hitched to the cart that held the mechanical lumberjack. Her brothers were nowhere to be seen. "Jet? Droy? Where are you?" The woods. They must have gotten lost. She felt her heart start to race. "Take me to them Phillipe!" With one swift tug, she pulled the animal free of its cart. Leaping up onto the horse's back, they set off towards the castle.

Porlyusca opened her back door, watching the small bluenette ride off. Her plan was going perfectly. She blew out her candle ( one of the non enchanted variety) and transformed. She was no longer needed in Magnolia. Her job was finished.

Briars tore at Levy's cloak, the pounding of Phillipe's hooves setting the pace for her beating heart. After thirty minutes of riding they reached the crossroads. The woods were so thick here that the moon could barely penetrate the canopy. She felt a chill creep into her bones as they crunched over the twigs and dead leaves on the Forrest floor.

When they reached the gate, they found it wide open. On the stone pathway to the castle, she spotted a bit of fabric. Jet's scarf! She dismounted and scooped up the birthday present that she had made for her brother little over a month ago. She stared up at the huge and jagged castle. There were vicious looking gargoyles perched on each spire, briars clung to the windows, the turrets were capped with sharp iron spikes. Why had her brothers come here? The palace wasn't inviting, no person who called this place home would be kind. Her brothers, who were sometimes terrified by their own shadows, had come here. And she wasn't leaving until she had found them.

Levy tied Felipe up at the foot of the stairs, and made her way to the door. The knockers were shaped like deranged animals. Snarling and foaming at the mouth through wicked looking fangs. She hooked a delicate hand through the iron loop of one of the creatures, and knocked. The door creaked open, and she was swept inside with a collection of dead leaves. The door slammed behind her with an almighty thud. She could see a square of light coming from a doorway up ahead, and decided to investigate. Perhaps first impressions were wrong, and perhaps the residents of the castle were actually lovely people. She shuddered as she walked past a statue whose face was twisted in agony. Then again, maybe first impressions shouldn't be ignored.

...

"Stupid! The prince is furious, blah blah blah blah blah!" Natsu sighed, tuning out the lecture that had been going on for an hour and a half. Funny, if he looked closely, and squinted a little bit, Lilly looked like a cat. Natsu pictured Pantherlilly, the stiff and formal butler, chasing balls of yarn and butterflies around the castle. It was twice as funny when he imagined the cat man in human form. He felt his lips shaking with the effort of not laughing. "Natsu!" Pantherlilly smacked the back of his waxy head, jolting him from his daydream. "Are you even listening to me?" The clock went off on another long string of boring warnings.

Natsu rolled his eyes, tuning out again, and focused on the other noises of the castle. There was Erza, clomping around upstairs. There was happy, yowling as the dog chased after him. There was the clink of china in the next room as the servants prepared dinner for the prince.

"Hello?" Natsu turned quickly towards the door, there was a voice that he didn't know. A female voice. The castle became quiet, waiting for confirmation of what they had just heard, hoping that it wasn't some kind of mass hallucination. "Hello? Is anybody there?" The voice sounded again. Natsu and Lilly were at the door in a flash.

"It's a girl!" Natsu whispered.

Pantherlilly frowned, "I know it's a girl, idiot." She turned towards them. She had heard them.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my brothers." She glanced into the room, and finding nobody there, turned away. Natsu snuck under her, and hopped over to the door to the prison tower. She caught a glimpse of his flames disappearing up the stairs, and followed.

...

Levy climbed the stairs, and stopped at a drafty stone dungeon. The only light in the room came from the candle on the small shelf, and a large pool of light that spilled in through a crack on the ceiling. The rest of the room was dark, but she could make out iron chains on the walls and several prison cells. "Jet? Droy?" She was almost afraid that they would answer.

"Levy?" That was Droy, Jet had begun to cough. She ran over to the wall her brothers were pinned to and let out a short scream. They were held onto the wall by cruel iron clamps and screws encasing their wrists. She pulled desperately at the bondage, but it wouldn't budge.

"Who put you here?" Jet answer her with a cough. Just as she thought, Jet was sick. He had always had problems with his health, and anything worse that a cold could be the end of him.

He tried to catch his breath, "Levy, it doesn't matter. Just leave."

She shook her head and looked for something to try to smash the clamps with. "I won't leave you here." She saw Droy's eyes widen in alarm, just as a cold claw pulled her away from the boys.

She had been flung painfully to the ground in the center of the moonlight. She heard soft growls coming from the darkness around her. Someone or something was circling her, just out of sight. "Let my brothers go!" She shot her best glare towards the beastly presence in the room.

"No."

The voice that answered was gruff, sounding more like snarling than a human voice.

"Please, can't you see that one of them is sick? He'll die if you leave him here." She saw the shadow of the giant man as he stood up, moving to the edge of the light.

"That's none of my concern, now get out before I lock you up too." He turned to leave, and Levy felt the tears spring to her eyes.

...

"Wait!" Gajeel stopped in his tracks. The short girl was crying. He glanced over his shoulder. "Let them go." He scoffed and took another step towards the door. "Take me instead!" He froze.

She would stay here, she could... He turned back around to face her. "You would trade your life for theirs?" He had never heard of something so selfless. But he could see in her eyes that she meant it. Her big brown eyes shone with tears, pleading him.

Her blue messy hair fell slightly into her pretty face. His eyes traced her features, and her curves. The position in which she had fallen offered him an excellent view of her-. His eyes snapped back up to her face. If She really meant it. He felt hope for the first time in years. His heart skipped a beat, coming to life, when she brushed the hair from her face.

"Step into the light."

His hope faltered, the old shame of his curse creeping back in. He stepped into the light and winced when he heard her gasp.

...

Levy stared. He was huge. The man in front of her was tall and heavily muscled. He had patches of hard scales all over his body in no particular pattern, iron studs were hung on his ridged nose, strong jaw, and heavily furrowed brow. His teeth were sharp and glinted in the moon. His hair was a long, thickly tangled, black mane that hung down his back. Twisted iron horns protruded from his skull. Sharp claws made up his feet and hands. His eyes were closed, and his body was tense as if he expected some kind of ridicule from her.

She stepped closer. Close enough to feel the heat radiating from his body. Slowly, carefully, she reached towards his arm. There was a scar in the shape of claws. Had he done that to himself? As soon as her fingers skimmed the cold metal of one of his scales, he grabbed her wrist away. Glancing up, Levy found herself staring into a pair of glowing red eyes. The man bared his teeth defensively.

"Hey!" Droy yelled weakly from the wall, "don't you dare eat her!" The monstrous man ignored him.

"So? Are you staying shorty? Or are they."

She bit her lip, and trying to keep her voice from betraying the fear she felt at the prospect of forever in this dungeon, she gave her answer.

"I'll stay."

The man smirked, releasing her and going to the wall. He slammed his fist into the stone, and the clamps came undone. "Levy!" Droy was wailing as he was dragged from the room. Jet could only cough in protest. She watched them go, waving as her tears finally spilled over. "I love you two, be safe." She yelled after them before sinking once more to the floor, sobs shaking her small frame.


	4. Chapter 4: Be Our Guest

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support for the story so far… Every review has significantly brightened my day! On that note…**

**Drop on down to the crotch of this page and shoot me a review!**

**Yada yaka blah, I don't own this, I just own my fine butt… I own my butt…. I own nothing… sigh**

**Well… Here's chapter 4: Be Our Guest**

"Just who does she think she is?" Laxus sulked in his antlered armchair by the fire in the tavern. "Rejecting me? I've never been rejected in my life!" He glared at the floor.

"Would have never guessed." Evergreen whispered to Bickslow, receiving a frown from Freed.

"What was that?" Laxus turned to face the busty woman.

Paling, Ever rushed to correct herself. "I mean I would have never guessed that she would turn down a great guy like you Laxus!" She received a smirk from her boss, and relaxed.

Laxus took another long drink from his tankard, emptying its contents and slamming it on the table.

Bickslow called for another mug, and Kinnana hurried over, blushing when Laxus looked at her.

"Would you marry me if I asked?" The Purple headed barmaid smiled shyly.

"I- um... What girl wouldn't?" She giggled girlishly and made her way back to the bar.

"Yes, what girl wouldn't..." Laxus sighed, leaning his head into his hand.

"I know!" Freed jumped up, eager to please. "Levy wouldn't!" Evergreen and Bickslow rolled their eyes as Laxus threw his tankard to the ground with an angry yell.

"Freed!" Laxus went to strangle his moronic servant, but stopped in his tracks when the tavern door was flung open. There stood the crazy McGarden brothers.

"Laxus!" The fat one ran to the hunter. "You have to help us! It's Levy, he's got her! He's got her locked up in the dungeon and you have to save her!The brothers tried to drag Laxus to the door.

"Calm down boys, who's got her locked up in a dungeon?" Laxus was worried, a situation like that could cause stress, and stress causes wrinkles, and his wife wasn't going to have wrinkles.

"The beast!" The awkwardly skinny one cried out, before wheezing and coughing his breath away.

Laxus raised one perfectly sculpted brow. A beast? A beast had Levy? He smiled. Then he started to chuckle. Then he laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. "A beast? Is it a big beast?"

The brothers nodded as the villagers began to snicker.

"With a big ugly snout?" Laxus laughed openly.

The roly poly brother frowned in confusion. "Hideously ugly!"

Laxus calmed himself, and the villagers followed suit. "Ok boys, I'll help you out."

"You will?" They looked hopeful.

Laxus nodded and grabbed their collars, tossing them out the tavern door. The drunken villagers roared with laughter. And Laxus smirked, enjoying his own wit.

Wakaba chuckled, "those crazy McGardens, always good for a laugh!" Laxus stiffened.

"Those crazy McGardens huh..." He had gotten an idea. ( which was a miracle in itself). He sank into his chair. "Gather round!" Evergreen perched on the chair's arm, Bickslow and Freed pulled up stools in front of him. "Friends, I've been thinking."

"A dangerous pastime." Bickslow chimed in, licking his lips in thought.

"I know." Laxus sighed, "but to catch Levy McGarden, it's a necessary evil." He smiled, the light from the fireplace cast a ghoulish glow on his handsome features. "Her brothers are crazy, everybody knows that. But Levy would do anything for them. So if she thinks they're in danger..."

Evergreen grinned. "She comes running!" Laxus patted her shoulder.

"Exactly and if I'm the only one who can save them..."

Freed jumped to his feet. "Then she'll have to marry you!"

"You've got it!" Laxus crowed, and Freed blushed.

"And you've got her!" Ever giggled, and they all laughed deviously.

...

Gajeel climbed the stairs to the dungeon. "Your majesty?" The clock was standing in front of him.

"what do ya want Lilly?" Gajeel glared.

"Well, I was thinking... Perhaps the girl would be more comfortable in a bed?"

Gajeel coughed "surely his uptight butler couldn't mean-'

"I mean, anywhere that isn't the dungeon. Get your mind out of the gutter."

The prince grunted and stepped over his father figure. Entering the dungeon, he saw the girl curled up against a pile of hay,the moonlight highlighting the red splotches on her pale face. She had cried herself to sleep. He squatted next to her, examining her more closely.

She was tiny, delicate features, small frame, if he breathed too hard he would probably knock her off her feet. Not that she would have that far to fall, she was tiny. She was almost too short. When standing, her head would have barely reached his elbow.

For the first time in his life, he was tempted to use the word cute.

Though she had been crying, her face was peaceful as she slept, beautiful. He had already seen her good heart. And if he wasn't careful, he could end up in love with her. He reached out a claw to touch her, but balled his hand into a fist before he got close. When she had touched him, he had felt warm... But it didn't matter. He was a monster. How could a girl as kind as her ever love anyone like him?

...

Levy's tears had grown cold and threatened to freeze on her face in the cold dungeon. At some point, the stress of the day had caught up with her and she had dozed off. But some thing was poking her forehead. Opening her eyes to find the beastly man lurking over her, only confirmed her grim reality.

He poked her again. "Get up shorty, I ain't carrying you." She frowned.

"Carry me where?" Wasn't she going to be locked up here forever?

"You really wanna stay in the tower?" He growled and she shook her head violently. "Good follow me." She stood, following him to the stairway and pausing as he grabbed the candle from its shelf.

They walked down the stars to the hallway she had entered through. They passed the sculpture with the grotesque face, but this time, it turned and blinked at Levy. With a gasp she ran forward and clutched at the beast's heavy black cape in fear. He turned his head towards her, red eyes questioning.

She blushed under his scrutiny, but nothing was said about their proximity. They made their way back to the foryer, turning towards the grand staircase. She looked behind them. the darkness chased at her heels, forcing her closer to the beast.

"The castle is your home now." She jumped, his low voice startling her. "You can go anywhere you'd like... Except the west wing." He waved towards a staircase in the opposite direction.

She felt her curiosity pique. "What's in th-"

"It's forbidden!" He growled, voice echoing around the halls. She paled and decided not to ask again.

They walked in silence after that, until they came to a heavy wooden door. "This is your room." He pulled it open and leaned in, as if checking for possible escape routes. She stepped in, and the room flooded with light. There was a small hearth and many candles scattered around the room. "I hope you'll be comfortable here.

Levy stepped over to the bed, patting its plush comforter. She sighed.

...

Gajeel glanced into the room. The servants must have rushed to clean it as soon as the girl entered the castle.

It was by far the nicest room in the castle, it had been prepared specifically for this situation. So that anyone who could break the curse could live nicely.

The bed was an iron four poster of his own design, with layers of plush bedding in the finest material. There was a vanity, a fireplace, nice wooden floors, two plush armchairs, and that damn dresser.

"I hope you'll be comfortable here." He attempted a smile, but his face fell back into its usual scowl when the flame brain shook his head.

The girl moved under his arm, making her way to the bed. "Invite her to dinner!" Natsu whispered. Gajeel cleared his throat. How did he do this? He hadn't ever been... Good... With the ladies. Actually... He had always been really... Really... Bad.

"You will join me for dinner." His inner voice applauded him 'Good, don't let her say no.' He frowned. The inner Gajeel began to doubt 'She could still say no...' "That's an order!"

He slammed the door behind himself and found a small group of servants at his feet.

"That's an order?" Pantherlilly quirked an eyebrow at his master. "Really your majesty? That's what you're going with."

Natsu was laughing. "I thought it was great! Oh man! She looked terrified!"

Lucy frowned. "The poor girl must be tired. I'll get Mira to bring some tea. An order? Honestly!" She ran in the direction of the kitchen, and the rest of the servants scattered.

Natsu hopped after his wife, and Gajeel was left alone in the darkness. Through the door, his sensitive ears could pick up her soft crying.

He sighed, he wasn't any good when it came to dealing with people. He walked towards the west wing, slamming his fist into a marble column. "Dammit!" He roared, and sprinted up the stairway, clutching his hand in pain.

...

As soon as the door slammed, Levy dropped down onto the bed in tears. She would never see her brothers again. She wrapped her arms around a throw pillow, burying her face in it. In the distance she heard a faint roar.

The beast. She shuddered. She had made the choice to stay on her own. It had been for Jet's sake. She remembered one scary moment from her childhood. She had been six or seven, and ten year old Jet was at death's door. He had been pale and clammy, when he coughed he spat up blood. He grew so thin that every bone was completely visible. It was only with medicine from three towns away that they saved him. Even at that young age, she swore to protect him.

She had seen him getting sick again in that tower. She couldn't leave him to die, so she agreed on forever in the dark castle with the beast. The beast wasn't as cruel as he was in the tower, even attempting to make conversation. But that was most likely for his own benefit. would he keep her here as a slave to his desires? The large bed in the center of the room gave credibility to that idea. He didn't seem like a monster, but the more animalistic side to his nature could influence any rational thought he might have. The memory of her brothers bolted to the walls invaded her mind, again she found only despair in her situation.

There was a creak behind her. Levy rolled over to face the corner of the room. There was nothing there but a large armoured wardrobe. Levy leaned closer to it. It had a face, an angel's face, much more pleasant than the statue in the hall. She smiled, so did the furniture.

Levy screamed, hurling her tear stained pillow at the armoire. She leapt up onto the bed and pulled the curtains closed around herself when the wardrobe opened its eyes.

She waited a few seconds before peaking around the curtains. The closet was right at the gap, staring right back at her. She screamed again.

"Don't be like that, be brave." The adored armoire frowned, scanning the room for a threat and trying to figure out why this human would be afraid.

Levy fell into the center of the bed. "You... You're furniture! You talk!" She grabbed another pillow, ready to attack if need be.

"No, I'm Not furniture, I'm Erza. You must be the girl that everybody's talking about." Erza smiled, and Levy put down her pillow.

"E- Erza? I'm... I'm Levy. And I'm not completely convinced that I'm sane at the moment." Her odd new acquaintance laughed cheerfully, armour glinting in the firelight. Levy found herself laughing along hesitantly.

She sat on the bed, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. This must be an enchanted castle, like in her stories. She felt a rush of frightened excitement. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Erza yelled. An iron tea cart came wheeling through the door, carrying a smiling teapot and a chipped teacup. When the teapot greeted the wardrobe, the enchanted castle theory was confirmed.

"Hello Erza," the teapot took on a slightly threatening air, "I hope you haven't scared our guest."

Levy found her voice when faced with the teapot's comforting smile. "No more than your master has I assure you."

The teapot laughed, a pleasant sound that Levy found herself wanting to hear again.

"The Masters really not that bad, once you get to know him." Levy cast her eyes towards the floor, and the teapot hopped foreword.

"I'm Mirajane, head housekeeper, and at present, head teapot. You look like you could use a nice cup of tea." Levy wiped away at a tear that threatened to spill out.

She nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

"Lissanna!" The little teacup scuttled over, and was filled with tea.

Levy accepted the drink quickly. It was some of the best tea she had ever tasted. It was rich and honey flavoured, and reminded her of home. Had her brothers made it back to the village ok? Would they try to rescue her?

The tears spilled out, and the enchanted objects scuttled forward. "Are you ok?" The little teapot frowned up at Levy.

"It's just- I've lost everything today. My home, my dreams, my- my brothers..." She hiccuped, and Another knock sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" Mira called.

"Lucy!" Another female voice.

In came an enchanted feather duster, who quickly grabbed a handkerchief when she saw that the guest was crying.

"Lucy, why are you here?" Erza glanced at the door.

Levy blinked through her tears. The duster, Lucy, smiled uncomfortably. "The master is getting impatient..." The servants all looked uneasy.

Lucy turned her attention back to Levy. "There now, don't cry,I'm sure you can find something to love here." Levy smiled, maybe Lucy was right. There could be benefits to living in a magic palace.

Lissana giggled, "this oughta cheer you up, look what I can do!" The teacup scrunched up her face with effort, and the tea inside of her began to bubble up.

Levy laughed, and the rest of the women smiled.

"See," Lucy dabbed away the last of the tears. "What a pretty smile."

The tea set left to get ready for dinner, and Levy was left alone with the dresser and the duster. "Now, let's make you look presentable for dinner!"

Lucy and Erza began to riffle through drawers until they found a soft pink gown. "Oooh" Lucy cooed, "you'll look fabulous in this one!" Levy sighed, standing up and walking over to the fireplace.

"I don't care, I'm not going." She stared at the flames.

True, she had agreed to forever in this place. But that didn't mean she had to just forget how horribly the beast had treated Jet and Droy. No, she couldn't just forgive him. If he thought that what he had done was right, then he was a fool who needed to think again.

The household objects stood in shock. "B- but you must! The master-" Lucy gasped.

"I don't want to see him right now."

The servants were trying to figure out what to do, when there was another knock at the door.

Levy sat in one of the armchairs stubbornly, and Natsu came in to announce dinner. He found Lucy and whispered to her.

"Why is she not ready? The master is getting angry." Lucy turned to her husband with an anxious expression. Before she could speak, Levy cut her off.

"Tell your master that I will not be ordered to do anything." Behind her, she could hear hushed arguments. Lucy stepped forward.

"Miss, please." Levy turned and shook her head apologetically.

"I know he's your master, and you're all very kind, but I just can't face him tonight."

Natsu nodded and left reluctantly to tell the prince.

...

In the grand dining room, Gajeel paced across the ornate carpet. His insides felt all twisty and light and he didn't like it. Why did his heartbeat jump to his throat when she held onto him in the hall. Why did it feel right when she touched him. Why- why was she an hour late for dinner?

"Where is she!?" He glared at PantherLilly. Lilly and Mira were trying to calm him down.

"Now young Master..." Mira received a death glare from Gajeel, and shot one of her own right back. "You must remember, she's lost her home and her family today. It might not be the best time to st-"

"THEN WHEN?" The prince roared, then sat back on his haunches looking ashamed. "When would be a good time? I'm almost out of time..." The servants sighed.

Lilly leapt onto Gajeel's shoulder. "Young master, let us give you some advice. You have to be kind. Give her some space, don't come on too strong..."

Mira chimed in. "And control your temper!"

Natsu entered, and Gajeel stared at him. "Well?"

Natsu laughed nervously, "well what?"

Gajeel glared, "well where is she?"

Natsu scooted over until he was hiding behind the curtains. "She's not coming..."

Gajeel blinked. The room grew very quiet as a minute passed. Then the prince exploded. "WHAT?" He ran for the stairs, the servants hot on his heels.

He leapt over banisters and pounded on her door. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWN TO DINNER!" He was roaring so loud that the knights in the hallway covered their ears.

"IM NOT HUNGRY!" The girl yelled back, surprising everyone.

Lilly rushed forward. "Master!"

"Why is she being so stubborn?" He pounded the door again.

"Kind, gentle..."

Gajeel nodded. "Would you," he sighed, struggling with the word. "Please, come down to dinner." The servants gave him thumbs up.

"NO!" The girl yelled back, and Gajeel pointed accusingly at the door.

"See, it's her!"

The servants rolled their eyes, and he tried again.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would come down to dinner." He was unable to keep the force from his voice, and the door swung open.

There stood the girl, hands on hips, glare in place. "No!"

Gajeel found himself a bit awestruck, she was beautiful when she was angry. "Please?" His voice, now sincere, gave the girl pause. The servants leaned forward hopefully.

"No." This time, she said it apologetically. But the beast still took offence.

"Fine." His voice was now a menacing whisper. "But if you don't eat with me shrimp, you don't eat at all."

Her eyebrow twitched. "What did you call me?"

The servants held their breath in fearful anticipation. Here came the nicknames. The prince gave everyone nicknames, usually refusing to use the person's real name after a nickname struck a nerve. Though rude, it was his way of showing affection.

Natsu was salamander, for his pyromaniac tendencies.

Mira was the demon girl, because she was sweet and beautiful,but terrifying.

Lucy was bunny girl, because of how often she and Natsu would sneak away for some "alone time"

Pantherlilly, was usually just Lilly (out of respect as a fatherly figure)

And Erza was Titania, for the knight's resemblance to the fierce fairy queen.

And now the girl was shrimp, they would have to add that to the list in the kitchen.

Gajeel shrugged. "I called ya shrimp." The girls face grew red in frustration. For some reason, Gajeel decided to take that as a personal victory.

The Shrimp sighed, "and why would you do that?" A voice inside his head begged him not to say it...

"Because yer short." He heard the the servants groan behind him,but it had been worth it. The Shrimp's mouth opened and closed in shocked anger. "Gihee!" He laughed, she was getting cuter the angrier she got.

She made a noise like she was about to say something, then shut her mouth and slammed the door in his face.

Gajeel frowned, remembering his anger. He turned to the spectators. "She doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all." He leapt again over the banisters, and headed towards the west wing. He climbed the darkened staircase and pushed past tattered tapestries and shattered glass. As the glass crunched under his feet he realised that it would need to be cleaned up. The shards had no effect on his metal scaled feet, but with a girl in the castle... He would get the servants to work restoring the castle later. He crunched his way over to the table by the balcony doors. On it was a small enchanted book, and the only mirror he hadn't smashed, the magic mirror.

Found on the spot where Grandine had stood, a week after the curse, the mirror was a portal to the outside world. It would show its holder anything they wished to see. He held it in front of his face, wincing at the monstrosity it reflected back at him. "Show me the shrimp." As he commanded, the mirror glowed golden for a moment before lighting with an image of the girl.

She was raging, exploring her room and yelling, he had no doubt that she hated him. He put the mirror down. Even He hated him. He placed a menacing claw against the canvas of a pre-curse painting of himself. He had brought the curse on the castle, he had wasted time feeling sorry for himself. If anyone thought that the curse had not made him rethink his values, they would be wrong. In his nine years shut up in the castle, he had changed. He knew he could be better, if only he knew how. The pretty boy in the painting stared cockily back at his beastly counterpart, mocking him with the ease of a pleasant appearance. Gajeel howled, slashing the canvas and covering his face in shame. How would she ever be able to see past his wicked facade, past what he had done to her loved ones out of self hatred. How could he ever hope again.

Outside the girl's bedroom door, Pantherlilly turned to Natsu, "guard the door, make sure she stays."

Natsu saluted to his superior. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" He began to March back and forth in front of the heavy wooden doors. He would do his job well, he would guard the girl, and impress Lucy.

...

"Shrimp?" Levy was fuming as she shuffled around her room. "Out of all the references to my height I've ever heard! Shrimp? I'm a girl!" She fell down on the bed next to Lucy. "Not a shellfish!"

Lucy turned to her new friend with sympathetic eyes. "Nicknames are annoying, trust me, I know. For the first several weeks after we met, Natsu called me Luigi. It's just how those idiots show affection."

Levy had removed her heavy cloak and apron. As she had gotten angrier, the room had gotten hotter and she found herself sweating. She didn't know why she had yelled at the beast. She was normally quiet, but the stress of the day had caught up with her, and she just couldn't keep her temper.

"You know," Lucy thought out loud. "I think that was the first time I've ever heard the prince say please."

Levy looked quizzically at the duster. "He's a prince? Why is he so rude then?"

Lucy cast her eyes towards Erza in the corner, making sure she was really asleep before answering. "He lost his father at a young age. The king just, disappeared one day with some of the other servants. Natsu's dad, Wendy's mom, the king, they left without warning and never came back."

Levy nodded. "I lost my father when I was eight. My mother died giving birth to me, so I was pretty much raised by my brothers."

The maid frowned. "Maybe you could get him to open up about king Metalicana."

The young blunette shook her head. "I don't want to make him angry..."

Lucy sighed, she would have to wait to further her matchmaking skills until Mira was around to help plot things.

Levy's stomach growled, and both girls stared at the source of the sudden noise. "I guess I'm hungry... Too bad I'm forbidden to eat..."

Lucy hopped off the bed and peeked out the door. Natsu was alone on guard duty. Perfect! "Leave this to me Levy!"

Levy watched as her new best friend strutted out the door, swaying her hips saucily. She pulled herself up off the bed and followed watching at the crack of the door as Lucy lured the pink-flamed candle away down the hall.

She emerged, following her nose to the delicious scents of a wasted dinner. She tiptoed down the hall, the heavy red carpets absorbing any noise she might have made. She wandered down stairs and corridors until she reached the kitchen.

Pushing through the doors, she stepped into a room filled with enchanted objects. There was Mira, trying to get Lissana and another teacup into the cabinet without struggle. There was a frilly pink umbrella, declaring undying love as it chased a coat rack around the kitchen. (The coat rack was quickly losing track of the outerwear hung on it.) there was a beer mug, singing drinking songs with a cigar tin and a large medallion engraved with an 'S'. A blue cushion purred, praising a pink cushion that lounged near a flower vase. An enchanted broom in the corner was trying it's hardest to flirt with a broom, a non enchanted broom. A small silver clock checked that the silverware was all polished.

Levy watched in excited happiness. If she had to spend the remainder of her life locked in a castle, at least it was a magical castle. Remembering her hunger, she decided to talk to Mira. She wandered over to the tea cart, and tapped gently on the teapot's handle. "Miss. Levy, how nice to see you again. How can I help you?"

Levy started to answer, but another wild growling of her stomach interrupted. A large teacup next to Mira cheered. "Hunger is man!" Mira rolled her eyes and Smiled.

"Okay everybody! Time to get dinner on the table! Let's go!"

"No!" The silver clock leapt up to the counter. "The master will find out, and look where that got us last time." The other servants looked away.

Levy stepped forward. "Please Monsieur? I'm starving..." The clock's stoic expression faltered. Levy could see that she would need to break out the big guns. Her brothers had always warned her to use her powers for only good, but right now, she needed them. She took a breath, and clasped her hands, and gave him her best puppy dog face. He tried to resist, she could see the struggle in his eyes, but this was a fight he couldn't win. When the cuteness was at maximum capacity, nobody could tell her no. He was defeated.

"Fine!" He smiled. "Dinner is served, but it was your idea. Not ours." He gestured to the door and led the way to the dining room.

She was seated at the head of the table and served the greatest feast of her life. Chantilly creme, roast beef, cheese soufflé, some kind of delicious grey spread on crackers, and she ate until she was stuffed. She chatted with the servants, enjoying stories of castle life. Eventually Natsu and Lucy joined the small crowd, and they talked well into the night.

At around midnight, she convinced Pantherlilly and Natsu to give her a tour of the castle. They saw artwork from the baroque period, shining knights that watched as they walked past, and so many parlours Levy lost count.

"Next up is the library." Levy's heart cried out for joy.

"You have a library?" Lilly nodded and led her past a darkened staircase.

"Yes, it's just past the west wing..."

Levy stopped, glancing at the stairs. 'So this is the west wing...' Her curiosity pulled her towards the darkness. She shot a quick glance down the hall, where Lilly and Natsu had kept walking, not knowing that they left her behind.

Satisfied that they wouldn't miss her if she slipped away to explore, she crept up the stairs.

It was dark and cold, but more sheltered from the elements that the dungeon. There were large windows that let in the light of the moon through tattered curtains. Debris littered the floor; shattered glass, splinters of wood, scraps of metal. She barely avoided tripping over the discarded table leg lodged in the carpet in front of her. There were cobwebs hung from every corner, dust was thick on most surfaces. The walls were bare except for one ripped up painting.

Levy stepped up onto a stool to reach the tattered canvas, holding it together briefly to see the painting. It was a handsome young man, no older than fifteen. Could that be the beast's true form? She stepped down, letting the painting's pretty face fall back into pieces. She moved on to a table that hadn't been overturned. The small silver mirror resting on top reflected golden light onto a book beside it. She reached out, finding it's cover white and scaled. Just like her new book with the disappearing writing. 'Perhaps this copy had the whole story?' She tugged, but the book wouldn't open. She pulled again at its binding, harder this time. And ended up dropping the book back onto the table when a ferocious roar sounded behind her. The beast was cast half in the shadows, creating a menacing image.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The beast snatched up the book in a fury. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!"

Levy backed towards the door, the beast prowling after her. "I- I'm sorry- I didn't-!"

"GET OUT!" The force of his last roar sent her stumbling towards the worried servants at the foot of the stairs.

"Miss. Levy! What's-"

She cut MiraJane off. "Promise or no promise I won't stay here another second!" She snatched her cloak from the floor where the coat rack had discarded it. She ran down the main stairway and out the door, untying Felipe and riding out the castle gates into the woods.

She didn't look back, afraid that he would be following. She ignored the chill in her bones as she rode through the woods, ignored the fearful pounding of her heart, ignored the slight disappointment of having to leave her adventure behind. But she could not ignore the snarling of hungry wolves. She was thrown off her horse as he kicked wildly at the animals that surrounded them.

Levy shrieked and screwed her eyes closed as a wild creature sailed towards her face. This was the end for her, she could feel the wolf's jaws snapping only inches away, then there was only snarling and yelping. Why had the wolf stopped?

She opened her eyes slowly, the wolves were running away with their tails between their legs. An animalistic grunt reverberated through the clearing. She turned towards the sound.

There stood the beast. She felt her heart race. Was he going to take her back by force? Was he going to attack? He turned to her, red eyes glinting in the shadows, and a smile tugged at his lips. She braced herself against the tree, recoiling in fear. "Gihee." He laughed breathlessly before collapsing. With a gasp, Levy ran forward. He was bleeding, she could see that one of the wolves had managed to break through a patch of tanned normal skin in between scales on his stomach. His blood flowed slowly, staining and melting the snow surrounding him.

She briefly considered counting her blessings and running away. But then she knelt beside him and ripped off a long strip of fabric from her cloak, and stemmed the flow of the blood with the makeshift bandage. She helped him stand, getting him onto her horse. With him laying on Felipe, she walked the horse back to the castle.

...

Gajeel roared. Clenching his jaw as the shrimp dressed his wounds. She pressed Medicine on a warm cloth into his injured stomach repeatedly.

"THAT HURT!" The prince ripped the damn rag out of her hands.

"Then maybe you should be more careful next time you wrestle wolves!" She snapped back.

"I wouldn't have to wrestle wolves if you wouldn't run away!"

She glared, he found it infuriatingly cute. "I wouldn't run away if you wouldn't yell!"

"I wouldn't yell if you didn't go places that were FORBIDDEN!" He roared, expecting fear, possibly loathing. She rolled her eyes.

She sighed, "You should learn to control your temper!" He couldn't think of a comeback. The girl was right.

He hunched his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. They both sat in silence for a few seconds, then she pressed the cloth gently to his side.

The medicine stung his ragged skin, but he made an effort to sit still. There was a pressure on his paw, and he looked down to find a small hand squeezing his in comfort. She was trying to help him with the pain, wincing in sympathy each time she pressed the cloth against his cool flesh.

He studied her face, how it's small and pretty features were focused on helping him. Her brows were furrowed in concentration, and her slightly freckled nose scrunched up when he jolted. Again, a bit of unruly blue hair fell into her face. Without thinking, he gently reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

Wide brown eyes flitted up to his softened face. "Thank you." She smiled gently, putting the cloth away and accepting a roll of bandages from Lilly. "For saving my life."

He felt pride swell within his chest. He had saved her life, this small fairy-like girl. He grinned. Her eyes widened in shock for a second at the sight of his fangs, but then she returned his smile.

"I don't even know your name." Her gaze shifted to where her hand was still gripping his. "Stand up."

He did as he was told, and she began to circle him, wrapping the bandages around his muscled waist. "Gajeel Redfox." He turned his head to where she was making her way under his left arm.

"Gajeel?" his name, in her voice, had to have been the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Her hands didn't leave his body, even after she tied off the bandages, she seemed to have forgotten to remove them. She beamed up at him. "I'm Levy McGarden."

"Levy huh?" She nodded, and he rested a hand on top of her head. This had to be her. The girl that he had been waiting a lifetime for. Who knew if she could ever fall in love with a beast. From this moment on, Gajeel was determined to show her that he was so much more than a monster.

…

**Don't forget that review!**

***also, If anybody wants to do some fanart… I would reward you with cybercuddles… if you do… PM it to me or email me at iammeltingintobadwolf … See you guys soon if I can get my lazy ass to my computer!**


	5. Chapter 5: Something There

**Hello, I'm a bit late on the update… As usual… Sorry.**

**Just so you guys know, if you wanna follow me on Tumblr, I'm rudenotgingermage I post a lot of fairytail, and eventually, I'll post my own art from this story. When you see my selfies… Don't freak out… I'm not actually naked…woot…**

***also, I wanted to say that I love my baby Raijinshus, I just made them bad in this story because they were creeps when we first met them… And who knows… Maybe There's a surprise along the lines of every beast can be loved at the end of this… I don't know… I'm not big on character death**

**Disclaimer! I don't own anything but my own sweet ass! And some magnificent shade Throwing skills!**

**Sooooooo without further babbling, here it is!...**

**Chapter 5: something there**

A week passed in the castle with Gajeel, and Levy found that she enjoyed his company more each day. They would tease each-other, go for walks in the gardens, and explore the castle together. The servants buzzed about, slowly restoring the castle to its former glory. Floors were polished until they gleamed, large stained glass windows let the light into iron gilded parlours, torn curtains were mended, the broken glass from each mirror removed. they even restored the west wing, nowadays Levy and the prince would sit out on its large balcony to trade banter. They had become impossibly good friends. And at times Levy would catch herself wondering if they could be more.

At the moment, Levy was hiding behind a tree in the east gardens. She had done something stupid. She had thrown a snowball at the beast. She could hear him growling playfully as he looked for her, and she readied another snowball. She was in trouble, but she couldn't seem to stop giggling. She peaked around the trunk of her hiding place. Gajeel was holding a giant snowball over his head. Meant for revenge. Levy bent and formed a new snowball of her own. She aimed carefully, and hit him square in the back. He dropped his snowball, and it burst over his head, covering him in snow. The white flakes stuck in his long black hair, and dusted across every inch of his person. Levy laughed at the roar of frustration he gave and the scowl he shot at her, leaning against the tree for support. She was laughing so hard that she didn't see the snowball he threw until it exploded icily in her face. She wiped the frozen slush from her eyes and it was her turn to scowl as he laughed.

He had such an unusual laugh, but it was pleasant. He was pleasant. Sure, he was a beast. But he had apologised for his attitude, and he had been nothing but nice-ish since then. Her eyes wandered over his laughing form. He wasn't unattractive, he was a bit messy, but those muscles were a definite plus. In fact, in terms of looks, he could give Laxus a run for his money. Her heart sped up when his crimson eyes locked onto her. He smirked and she felt her face heat up in a blush as her insides became disturbingly slippery.

Levy ducked back behind her tree, pressing a hand to her chest in an effort to calm her frantic heart. The bark pressed into her back through her new pink velvet hooded cloak ( a gift from Gajeel). The haze in her mind started to clear. And she sighed. It seemed that every time he looked at her these days, her heart leapt to break her ribs with how hard it was beating. This feeling was new, and certainly alarming, but she had a feeling that something had grown between herself and Gajeel.

...

Gajeel shook with laughter, no longer caring about the snow that had slipped down the back of his shirt. The look on the shrimp's face when he hit her with snow had been priceless. He took an opportunity to take a peak at her. She had stopped scowling and was watching him, her eyes tracing his body. Her face grew redder every second, and he felt a blush warming his cheeks as well. Fortunately, his iron scales did a lot to conceal this. Had that been lust in her eyes? No, it couldn't have been... Could it?

He smirked at her, laughing as she slipped back into her hiding place. This girl was different than any other he'd ever met. If they touched she didn't move away quickly, she would even let him take her hand. Even the servants sometimes seemed put off by the curse. But Levy, having only known him for a few weeks, was perfectly comfortable around him. She even seemed to enjoy his company. When he teased her, she didn't take offence, she came back with some clever retort that left them both laughing. He certainly took comfort in her presence, finding her sweet and imperfect. Not fake like the women of the court that he used to deal with. She had even begun teaching him to read, something that he never found patience for as a child.

He crept to her tree, sneaking around one way as she looked around the other. "See something ya like shrimp?" She jumped and whirled around to face him.

"Gajeel!" She smacked his arm "you scared me!"

"I know." He leaned in close to her (again she didn't pull away) "it was hilarious."

Her brown eyes flashed with affectionate annoyance, hidden slightly by the blush that was returning to her face. His face was only an inch from hers, he wanted to see if she would move away. To his surprise, she moved closer. Reaching a hand up to his hair, she brushed a pile of snow off of his horn.

"You're a jerk you know." Her criticism held no anger. She smiled as she said it, and Gajeel took her hand gently, pulling her towards the castle.

"I know." They shared a smile, and they walked back through the wintery garden.

His heart beat heavily against his insides. He wanted to do something for her, something to make her want to stay forever. He knew she would keep her promise and stay as long as he kept her, but he also knew she missed her brothers. She spoke of them almost daily. Gajeel scowled at the light feeling in his chest, focusing on the warmth of a small hand that was pressed into his only she would stay because she wanted to. If only she would stay for him.

Hand in paw,they walked up to the castle, ready to warm by the fire and have brunch. If only there was something he could give her. Something to show her that he was grateful for her friendship. What would she want? He straightened, then smiled. That was perfect! He looked down at his shrimp. "Levy?"

She glanced up, whenever he used her real name it was important information.

"After lunch... I... I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" She smiled, and his insides felt like fucking sunshine and flowers.

"You'll see..." He pushed open the castle doors and led her inside.

They handed their dripping cloaks to Gray, who headed off towards the kitchen with Juvia the pink umbrella hopping after him. Gajeel laughed quietly, watching them go.

Levy tugged him into the dining room, and they sat down to their porridge.

...

Flare Corona liked to think of herself as a business woman. As long as she got paid in full, nobody got hurt.

Clad all in red, she painted a menacing picture. There was something about her that put people off. Maybe it was her cruel nature, maybe it was the slightly unhinged look in her eyes, whatever it was, she liked it. After all, it was fitting for the mistress of the Raven Tail Asylum for the insane to be a bit insane herself.

When her carriage pulled up in front of the Magnolia town pub, she was unimpressed. But her boss had sent her here, family business he said. Flare knew better than to mess with Ivan, she still had the scars from the last time she had disobeyed him.

The inside was empty, except for the area in back. There was a group of four people in the back. One busty woman in spectacles, she had a look in her eyes that said that she could practically turn you to stone if you messed with her. One green eyed man with a wide smile, Flare wondered if he was the one she needed to cart away. One green haired man in velvet who was reading by the fire, she decided that she would get to know him better later.

The leader of the group stood. He was handsome, and Flare got the impression that he knew that. "I assume you're the one that sent for me?" She smiled, taking a seat next to the green haired cutie, who blushed and attempted to scoot away. She winked and scooted right after him into his personal space.

The blonde man smirked crookedly. In the firelight, he looked more sinister than sexy. "That's me. I'm Laxus." He took her hand and kissed it (Flare rolled her eyes. Did girls really fall for that?) "Laxus Dreyar..." She chuckled, catching the familiar cruel glint in the boy's eyes.

"So that's why the boss sent me. Family business, sure, I get it." So this was Ivan's son. This pretty boy was much more than she had taken him for.

"How is my father?" Laxus turned towards the mantle, feigning disinterest.

Flare ignored the question, tossing an arm around tall green and handsome's shoulders. "What services do you require of me?" She watched frustration pass over the boy's features, and was startled when he turned to face her with a smile.

"Madame, I am sure you will have trouble believing this, but I am a bachelor." Flare wasn't surprised, but she grew suspicious.

"Now hold on. I'm no mail order bride so don't-"

He shushed her. He actually shushed her! "No no no, you see there's this girl. Levy. She's a real beauty, a weird girl, but a beauty. And I must have her as my wife! But she-"

"She turned him down flat!" The man with the gaping grin roared with laughter, earning himself a fist in the face from his boss.

"You see, she's not in her right mind. Turning me down, I've half a mind to let you cart her off. But, I have a better idea."

Flare leaned forward, listening intently. "Her brothers have never been exactly right in the head, if you catch my drift here. They're crazy! The whole village knows that. But Levy, she'll do anything to keep her brothers out of trouble. So I'm thinking, you show up and threaten to lock them up..."

Flare cackled. "Unless she agrees to marry you! How delightfully despicable!" She clapped her gloved hands together in glee, as Laxus and his groupies congratulated each-other.

Suddenly serious again, she schooled her face into a cold stare. "Now, on the subject of payment..."

Laxus handed her a heavy bag of coins. She grinned, slipping the coins into the pouch that hung low on her hips. Winking at her shy new toy, she headed for the door. "Expect me back in one weeks time." The door slammed ominously behind her, and the snow stung her scantily clad skin deliciously. Usually she had to deal with shaking, slobbering, poor souls on their way to the madhouse. She hated it. But this? This could be fun. She cracked a whip, and sped off cackling towards Raven Tail. Unaware that one of her targets was setting out for the castle.

Yes. Flare Corona liked to think of herself as a business woman. As long as she was paid in full, she would hurt anybody she was paid to hurt.

...

After lunch, which turned out to be an hour of Levy trying to guess what her surprise was, Gajeel finally gave in. He pulled her silk headband down over her eyes, an action that had her pulse receding to her abdomen, and took her hand. He led her up the grand staircase, and past the west wing. This was a part of the castle that he had never shown her before.

They walked a long way, taking many turns and going up two staircases. She tightened her grip on his claw when they finally came to a stop. "Can I look now?" She laughed. He hadn't said a word the entire time they were walking, and it was unlike him to be shy.

"Not yet shorty." She heard the creak of an old wooden door, and allowed him to guide her into the room he had brought her to with a paw at the small of her back.

He walked her to the center of the room, then his paw disappeared from her back and she felt fingers on her face. He counted to three, then she saw light through the blindfold as the servants pulled the curtains around the room open. "Ok, now." He pulled her headband away from her eyes, and she stopped breathing.

Books! All around her, books! He had brought her to his library. She had been meaning to ask him about it for weeks!

"Do ya like it?" His low voice sounded uncertain.

Levy whirled around, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Gajeel! I love it!" She could teach him so much now! She could read every book in this collection, she breathed in the intoxicating aroma of old parchment and blushed. Gajeel's hands rested on her hips, and he was staring intently into her eyes.

"If ya like it, then, it's yours." Her heart faltered, then sped up. Hers? All these wonderful books? These two stories of stories?

Quickly, she stood on her tiptoes. She pressed her lips to Gajeel's prominent cheekbone, and the feeling that had taken up residence in her lower region purred. This close, she could smell him, taste him, metallic and bold, yet somehow sweet. He surrounded her, and something roughly took hold of her heart. Under her lips, she felt his face heat in embarrassment. She released her grip from where her fingers had tangled in his hair, and stumbled out of his arms. "Thank you." Her voice was barely a whisper, and she became aware of the servants watching from the corner, and the way he stood frozen to the floor.

"Y- yer welcome, Levy..." She ran to the nearest bookshelf, and began tracing the spines of her new books with trembling fingers. She was breathing heavy, and her traitorous heart was trying to get her to 'thank' him again. Her knees felt weak and her insides were churning. Why had she done that? She had as good as confessed to him... She stood straight, catching herself mid thought. Confessed what exactly?

She could hear him clearing his throat, still in the same place she had left him. "Shrimp?" She squeezed her eyes shut, sure that she was literally glowing from the force of her blush.

"Shrimp?" He called again, and she risked a look at him.

He was smirking, of coarse he was, it was his go to Defence technique. His crimson eyes sparked with confidence. He was walking towards her, why was he so close? He leaned in until their noses almost touched. Supporting himself with one arm above her head. He was laughing that weird little laugh of his, and she raised an eyebrow as she pulled a book off the shelf.

"I didn't know you were into those kinds of books, shorty." He laughed even harder when Levy realised the suggestive nature of the tome she was holding and dropped it. She had picked up an ancient book on... Sex... It had been an accident, she had been so flustered that she- she frowned at the beast in front of her. He was still laughing at her, as if her kiss had had no impact on him at all!

She bent to pick up the book, "so what if I am?" She smirked and flipped the book open, pretending to read it as she headed for a friendlier section of the library. She didn't need to spare her friend a glance to know that his jaw had dropped to the floor. She could see Natsu laughing in the corner, as Lucy mouthed words of encouragement next to him. Nearby, Lissana had gone completely red, and Mira looked delighted.

"Hey! Bookworm!" She turned casually to face Gajeel, feeling a small burst of pride as she watched him wipe a bit of blood from his snout. "Wait up!" He caught a hold of her elbow, and towered over her. She smiled up at him, and he grinned back at her. The two spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the library together, and Levy continued his lessons on reading.

...

Levy changed into her yellow nightgown as soon as she got back to her room that night, and collapsed onto the bed. She held her fingers to her lips, which still burned from contact with Gajeel's rough cheek earlier that day. She heard Lucy enter, and smiled secretively. "Lucy?"

"Hmm?" The duster was tidying up Levy's room.

The small blunette blushed. "How did you and Natsu fall in love?" She heard her best friend stop moving.

"Now why would you want to know a thing like that?"

Levy hugged a pillow, "reasons..."

Lucy sighed, hopping up to sit in an armchair near the window. "Have you ever heard of the Heartfillias?" When Levy nodded, she continued. "I wasn't always a maid, and I defiantly wasn't always a duster! I was once known as princess Lucy Heartfillia, the heir to the celestial kingdom in the east of Fiore... I used to love being a princess, my mother and father doted on me, gave me everything I ever wanted..."

Levy watched Lucy as she spoke, she could see the regality in her posture. The maid's eyes were downcast. "Then mom got sick. My father drew himself away from my family and his happiness. When my mother died, his heart grew cold... He would see no one, not even me, unless he got money out of it." Levy stood and knelt next to her friend, urging her to continue.

"I grew up alone, the servants became the closest thing that I had to a family. Then, out of the blue, he showed up. Natsu. He was looking for his father, and needed work to pay his travel expenses." She laughed." I don't know what it was about him, but he had this way of making me smile even when all I wanted to do was cry... Maybe it was the hair..."

Levy tilted her head to the side "what about his hair Lucy?"

Lucy laughed, "I keep forgetting that you've never seen us as humans! Natsu's hair is pink!"

Levy chuckled, she could imagine Natsu with pink hair. It was funny, as time went by, Levy liked to think that she could imagine what all the servants must have looked like before the curse. "What happened after that?" Lucy smiled.

"I hired him as a footman, and I found that I was only really happy when I was with him. I spent more and more time with him, and we just fell in love. For a few weeks, everything was perfect... Stolen kisses in the hall, little presents left at my place for dinner, secret meetings in my chambers at night...Then he asked me to run away with him... I turned him down. I had a duty, to my family and our kingdom, I couldn't just run away." Levy thought of Jet and Droy, their dependence upon her.

" The line ended with me... The sole Heir to the throne. Natsu made plans to leave. He was leaving... With or without me... I was heartbroken... Then my father announced my engagement to Leo. He and I had been friends since childhood, but the whole thing was a mess... we were both in love with our servants. He loved Aires, and I loved Natsu... I really owe everything to Leo... He arranged a non-marital merger between our kingdoms, and told me to go with Natsu... So I did... My father was furious, but I've never been happier."

Levy frowned. "So you just left?"

Lucy sighed. "It's complicated. Leo and I are the official rulers of the Celestial kingdom, but I am currently MIA... Nobody would think to look for Lucy Dragneel."

Levy sat on her heels, "how did you end up here?"

"Gajeel took us in, most of us servants come with a complicated past... If you find the time, ask Lilly about Shaggote, or ask Juvia about her childhood, Or ask Erza about Jellal... None of us are completely ok, but Gajeel gave us a new start... He's a good guy Levy, once you get past all the..." Lucy scrunched up her wooden face into a snarl, and the girls both laughed.

After Lucy was gone, Levy perched in the chair by the window with one of her new books, and she sat there till morning. She couldn't focus on her book, she kept thinking of Gajeel.

...

"It's your birthday in two weeks Gajeel... Time is running short..." Lilly paced nervously along the table in Gajeel's bedroom, stopping to frown at the young master.

He wasn't listening, he had his clawed fingers pressed to his cheek. A goofy grin graced his rough features. The shrimp had kissed him today. She had kissed him! Sure, it had only been a peck on the cheek, but then she had gotten all flustered and rushed away. "Gajeel!" He rolled over towards his high strung friend, grunting in recognition. "Your birthday?"

The prince sighed, "so?"

"Your twenty-fifth birthday to be exact!"

Gajeel shot up. "Oh shit!"

Lilly leapt over to perch at the end of the bed. "Yes, as you so eloquently put it, oh shit... Young master, you need to let her know how you feel. Now."

Gajeel coughed. "I don't know what yer talking about!"

Natsu laughed like a maniac from the floor. "Shaddup!" Gajeel glared at the salamander, who immediately laughed harder.

Lilly stared at the beast, the beast stared back. This went on for a while, neither of them willing to give in.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Mira rolled in on her tea cart. "Both of you stop wasting time. Young master!"

Gajeel turned to the housekeeper immediately, he would never admit it, but he was the tiniest bit afraid of her.

"You are going to celebrate your birthday with Levy in the ballroom. You can both get dressed up nicely,"

"Dance a little, flirt a little," Natsu piped up.

"Then you confess under the stars!" PantherLilly finished.

Gajeel considered this, the perfect happy ending. He smiled, wicked fangs glinting in the low light. "I'll think about it..."

He stood to go out on his balcony, but found his way blocked by MiraJane.

"You will invite her Gajeel Redfox." Her tone held none of her usual sweetness, "or I will be very disappointed."

He nodded quickly, creating quite a comical scene. A large, deadly, creature, frightened of a teapot? Damn right he was! He wasn't about to go pissin off the demon lady... He'd figured out that that was a bad idea at a very young age.

So after his servants left, he sat down and wrote an invitation. She had taught him to write last week, and he wanted to take any opportunity to impress her. Tomorrow night. That's when he would make his move.

**Ok, so I think we all know what comes next… Fluff meets the cockblock brothers…**


	6. Chapter 6: bookworm and the beast pt1

**Hello to the angry mob, yes you are allowed to rampage… I would too. Once again, I don't really have a set schedule for updating. However I do have a sense of guilt. Bearing that in mind, I present half a chapter due to severe writers block…**

**Disclaimer: self explanatory, I'm broke and own as much as the characters in puchini's la boheme…**

**Chapter 6: the bookworm and the beast pt. 1**

Levy woke to a heavy knocking on her bedroom door. She rubbed at the back of her neck and rolled her shoulders, why had she let herself fall asleep in that armchair? She dragged herself to the door, tying her knotted blue hair away from her face. She pulled on a shawl to cover her shoulders, and opened the door. Gajeel was pacing a hole in the floor of the hallway. He had cleaned up considerably, pulling his long black hair back into a black ribbon at the base of his neck, shining his scales, and wearing clothing without the smallest tear. Something purred inside of Levy, and she imagined, not for the first time, what it might be like to play with that hair. She watched him pacing anxiously, and blushed, suddenly nervous herself, and feeling a bit underdressed in her thin nightgown. He hadn't seemed to notice her arrival, mumbling softly to himself. She coughed to get his attention, and they locked eyes. He watched her as if she were prey. Despite this, Levy wasn't frightened. She found the wild look in his eyes exiting. The sharp cruelty she had seen in them upon their first meeting had long ago melted away. Now the predatory gleam in his crimson irises was something familiar and endearing to her. the purring creature inside of her begged her to kiss him again. Less hesitantly than she had in the library. She wanted to give in to the urge, and that made her heart skip a beat. her thoughts raced until they were a colourful blur in her head. Her heavy heartbeat had her tongue pinned to the roof of her mouth, and her voice had apparently run away during the night. The silence hung heavily in the air, somehow tasting of impatience as it waited for one of them to speak.

...

Gajeel hadn't slept all night. He had written ten different invitations, which now lay in ten different piles of ink stained shredded paper. Nothing had been good enough to give the shrimp. So now he was here, in front of her door, early in the morning. He raised a fist to knock. Then faltered. Would she even want to celebrate with him? Sure they were ok friends, even good friends. But his plans for tonight would test the boundary, and move towards something... More. He had hurt the people she cared for most in the world. By all rights, she should despise him. But she didn't. There were times when even he got caught up in the hope that she could be the one with something to confess. Even if she most defiantly didn't despise him, sometimes he almost wished she did. He thought about retreating. Running away with his tail between his legs. Running was good, he was good at that. Pushing people away, he had always been very talented when it came to that. But he forced himself to build his courage, and knocked against her door (a little more forcefully than necessary). He had cleaned up. He had brushed his hair for this girl, shined his scales, sharpened his horns, and had even put on a nice-ish suit. He could do this. He could- he growled softly in frustration. Pacing the floor, and mumbling a short pep talk to himself. He heard a small cough, and glanced at her door. He stopped like a deer in headlights.

Levy was not, apparently, a morning person. He stared at her messy pile of hair, bleary eyes, and blank expression, barely concealing a chuckle. But her eyes widened slightly when she woke up a bit, and she tightened her arms where they were crossed over her chest. Her light nightgown wasn't the most modest of outfits, and he couldn't help but trace his eyes over her small form. He had noticed her curves before, but this skimpy clothing highlighted them. He forced his eyes back to hers, straining to keep focus. There it was again, the urge to escape before she became something too dear to lose. Before she had a tight enough grip on his heart to truly hurt him with her rejection tonight. But Gajeel knew that it was far too late to run. Even to remain only friends with her, he would happily endure an eternity of this curse. But he would confess, because every whisper of his existence was focused on her. It was too late to run. Because he couldn't lose her. So now he needed to woo her. To be as suave as he could possibly be...

"Levy." When he spoke, she startled slightly. As if she had been distracted.

She picked at the frame of her door nervously and nodded for him to continue.

"Levy, my um, my birthday. It's in two weeks, and I wondered if ya might like to help me celebrate... Tonight."

She blinked, "sure, is everything ok Gajeel? You seem... Tense."

He did relax considerably when she agreed. Was that it? Sure? And everything was on track? "I'm fine. Now get dressed shrimp, our day starts with breakfast in twenty minutes, and if you aren't ready by then I'll come in and dress you myself"

He leaned against the wall with a chuckle as she disappeared into her room with a surprised squeak. Every so often a servant would wander down the hall. They were always cleaning or carrying something, but Gajeel was almost completely positive that bunny girl didn't need to dust the same picture frame more than twice to get it clean. And the demon woman's kid sister probably thought she was hidden well in the potted plant that she kept peaking out of. Then there was Juvia, she wasn't even pretending not to snoop. The rain woman was staring from behind a statue, probably plotting some great romance scene.

Gajeel didn't mind their spying too much, he figured it was justified. He got them cursed by his greed. Yes he wanted to break the spell for himself, but they had been good to him even when he was a genuine asshole. Pantherlilly had practically raised him after his dad disappeared. And Juvia, despite being a little eccentric, had grown up with him and was his closest friend. He thought of Wendy, the little kitchen maid, as a little sister. These servants had been the only people in the world that cared about him, and he had been nothing but stupid. And that had cost them their chances at normal lives. He shut his eyes and banged his head lightly against the wall. He got them all into this mess, and he would get them out of it too.

...

Levy knocked on Erza's closet doors, and the wardrobe woke up, shifting immediately into attention. Levy suspected that in her pre curse days as captain of the royal guard, the woman had struck fear into the hearts of attackers (she was scary even as a closet). The hardwood woman was lined heavily with armour, and clanked when she gazed down at Levy. "You're up early, or did you even go to sleep."

Levy scowled, "I slept... A little."

Erza sighed and swung her doors open. "Levy, no matter how good a book is, it's not worth the exhaustion the next morning."

"I would have slept in if your master hadn't pounded on my door loud enough to wake the dead a few minutes ago."

The knight quirked an eyebrow. "The master? He usually won't get out of bed until somebody drags him."

Levy ducked her head in an attempt to hide the small blush blossoming in her cheeks. "He wanted to celebrate his birthday with me today."

She raised her head when Erza gasped. "Then it is a special occasion! I have the perfect gown! Oh, I never thought it would come in handy but- for now we can dress you normally, later we can class it up a bit!"

Levy backed away from her unexpectedly excited friend, frightened by the sudden gleam in her eye.

"Levy! Where do you think you're going?" Erza let out a dark grin, before snatching the girl up in her doors and getting to work.

...

Freed arrived at the McGarden household a bit after dawn. Tonight was the night Laxus's plan took affect, and he was to keep lookout. Luckily for him that crazy redhead wasn't hanging all over him at the moment, the boss had kept her back at the tavern to go over their 'lines'. The lackey shuddered, pulling his signature red velvet coat tighter around his shoulders. The woman had been pursuing him non stop all day. She had gotten him alone at one point and had actually grabbed- if it hadn't been for Ever finding them and saving him he would have been done for.

It was quite chilly, even for spring, and he hoped he could give the signal soon and retreat back to his spot by the fire. It looked like Levy and Droy were out, so he would have to wait out here in the cold for their return. He liked Levy, he really did, and it made him sad to think of the danger that she was getting herself into by rejecting Laxus. He actually enjoyed talking with her about books and languages that nobody else in this town seemed to care about. They might have even grown to be friends if Laxus hadn't pointed out that she was a woman, and had no right to even know how to read. Despite caring for Laxus so deeply, Freed knew the man could be cruel. He had had a rough childhood, after his grandfather disowned his father, Laxus had become arrogant and rude. As soon as he was able, he had run away from the castle his family had worked in for generations, leaving his gramps, and setting out to impress his father. He was the best hunter, because Ivan expected him to be. He had a twisted sense of humour, because Ivan found that funny. And now he was going to do anything to marry the most beautiful girl in the village, because Ivan would expect nothing but the best.

Freed knew that the Laxus he had met so many years ago was in there somewhere. The lost, scared little boy, with the brave face, asking directions to Raven Tail asylum. Levy was in danger while Laxus was victim to his father's expectations. Freed hoped that she would see reason and agree tonight. If she didn't... Freed frowned... She was in for something really bad.

...

Levy groaned. Her head hurt. Erza had brushed her hair until it had become soft and tied it out of her face rather forcefully. Her fine cream coloured gown was laced as tightly as possible, giving her breasts a much needed boost. Erza had pounced at lightning speed as soon as she showed the slightest bit of weakness, and now she looked like a fairy. Her face had been scrubbed till it glowed, while Erza gave her flirting tips that Levy didn't think were entirely proper, or even legal for that matter. She was pushed towards the door, with no doubt in her mind that the rather racy romance novels she had come across in the library had belonged to Erza, and stumbled out into Gajeel's arms. She turned to glare at her stylist, but the door slammed and Levy was left scowling at nothing.

"About time." Gajeel snorted, slipping her hand into his large paw.

"Like I could rush Erza? The woman is ruthless!" Levy turned her scowl onto the master as they walked leisurely down the hall.

"Believe me, I know how bloodthirsty she can be. Why do you think she was captain of the guard before the curse?"

They laughed, and Levy tried to ignore their ever present audience. She swung their joined hands as they entered to great hall.

"You should have seen her when she was younger, even Natsu was afraid of her."

Levy chuckled, "Natsu was here when he was younger? I thought he and Lucy came here as adults."

Gajeel pulled out a chair for her. "Salamander? We grew up together. Our fathers were close, and when they disappeared... Natsu went looking for them. I had to stay behind and mind the kingdom. I guess I thought he would find them for me... But when he came back me, him , and Wendy were all still orphans..."

He sat in the seat next to her and bowed his head, staring at his fingers where they tensed around hers.

"I'm sorry... I know how terrible it is to lose a father at a young age. You feel abandoned, like the person who cared the most about you is gone forever. My father died when I was a little girl. Jet and Droy were both older than me, but in a way I had to raise them." Gajeel was watching her speak now, entirely focused on the way she recounted tales of her childhood. Neither of them noticed the servants come in until the food was in front of them, but they kept talking. Levy told him of the day Jet was convinced he had created a cart that didn't need a horse, but ended up crashing into the henhouse with no way to break. And Gajeel opened up too, remembering the day he had tried to help Natsu prank Gray and had received a three hour lecture from Juvia. They finished breakfast and moved to the library as Levy recited her favourite fairy tale books that she had at home from memory. And Gajeel sang her a song he had written called 'metallic kiss'( during which she tried not to laugh).

They talked the day away, and eventually curled up in a windowsill while Levy read aloud. When they reached a nice stopping point, Levy closed the book with a dusty thud, and craned her neck to peer up at the man whose stomach she was resting her head on. "Gajeel?" His eyes were closed and he was shining in the afternoon sunlight.

"Hmph?"

"Why are you doing this?" The question had been pressing in her mind for hours.

He furrowed his brow, "why am I doing what shrimp?

She sighed. "This! The singing, and the story time, and the smiling! Why are you being so close today?"

He tilted his head, pressing his lips together in thoughtfulness. "I'm doing this..." This was his chance. "I'm doing this because I..."

Levy sat up and scooted closer to him. "Because you..." She prompted.

He lazily opened his eyes, brushing a careful clawed hand through her curls. Her face was only inches away from his now, and he could feel her breath stir against the scales of his cheek. Her younger darted out to wet her lips and his mind turned upside down. He was doing this...

"Because I wanted to show how much I appreciate you."

Both of them bit back a groan of frustration.

...

As the sun set, they parted ways to get ready for the 'surprise' he had planned. As he watched Levy walk away his earlier words echoed in his mind like a mortifying instant replay. All Gajeel could hear was "I appreciate you." He resisted the need to bang his head into blissful oblivion at the memory, but could not contain a small growl of "idiot!" That had been it! The moment he needed to tell her, and he let it slip away with one embarrassing fumble. Was this what life would always be for them? Near proclamations of inner feelings foiled by his stupidity? He didn't want that for Levy. He wanted her to be happy, to get Prince Charming, and ride off into the sunset for a happily ever after. More than that, he desperately wanted to be her Prince Charming. But he had never been too charming, and even before the curse, he had been more beast than prince.

He barely felt the way the servants dressed him, barely saw the candlestick that Natsu waved in his face, and barely heard the flame brain's whisper of "I think he's dead." To Pantherlilly. He was focused on Levy. He was focused on tonight. So he wasn't Prince Charming... Maybe because it was her... She wouldn't mind that too much.

...

SO SORRY ABOUT THE EDITING FLAW! In my defence this chapter was posted post-oral surgery so I was a bit loopy, hope this was better.

LEAVE A REVEIW IN THE CROTCH OF THE PAGE!

.


	7. Chapter 7: Bookworm and the Beast part 2

**Lookit who's back! Kinda short chapter here, but we're about to get into the good stuff!**

**Thanks for sticking with me, please drop down to the crotch of the page and shoot me a review **

...

"He said he appreciates me." Levy gasped as the laces of her corset were tightened again.

"What an idiot." Lucy was helping her puzzle over the beast's odd behaviour as Erza dressed her up.

"And earlier, he sang for me... I didn't even know he

liked music."

"Oh you poor dear, I see your eardrums are still intact though so it couldn't of been that bad..."

"Lucy!" Levy giggled, letting a soft smile settle on her face. "I thought it was... Sweet." As her corset was tied off, she glanced over at the top layer of her gown.

It was made of fine Golden silk, with small draping sleeves that hung off her shoulders. When she put it on, it clung to her curves, hugging her body until the skirt started at her hips. The skirt fell heavily to the floor, gathering above her white dancing slippers. A lace choker tied around her neck, and long soft gloves covered her arms to the elbow. As Erza started to pin up her hair, Levy held up a hand to stop her.

"I think I'll leave it down tonight." Levy brushed the ruby encrusted pins from her hair, and picked up her favourite hairband. She ran her finger lovingly over one of the silk rosettes that adorned the accessory, and tied her cerulean curls away from her cheeks. With a small gloved finger, she prodded at the ethereal beauty that stared at her from her mirror.

"You look gorgeous!" Lucy squealed and hopped at Levy's feet.

Erza deemed her acceptable, and Mira excitedly offered her a cup of tea 'for nerves'.

Levy beamed at her odd group of friends, and turned back to the mirror. Everyone had told her all her life that she was beautiful. Men had sworn their hearts to her beauty. Women had gossiped furiously behind her back. Bakers and butchers and boutiques had given her handouts frequently. But she had never really liked the way she looked. She blamed her beauty for the whispers of lunacy that surrounded her. For the way she had never had friends her own age growing up. For the look on the butcher's wife's face when she caught a grubby five year old Levy wandering around town in oil stained britches. The small minded town she left behind had always told her she was beautiful, and that she was forbidden from her dreams because of that. because she was beautiful,she couldn't love books, or be a hero, or go on grand adventures.

But here in the palace, beauty didn't matter. Her best friend was a feather duster, who was married to a candlestick. Here the master was a beast. Here, she was just Levy. And she was still beautiful, but for the first time in her life... She didn't resent that. Her beauty to the people of the castle wasn't purely in her looks. She never felt more beautiful, than when Gajeel gave her a library. He had given her books because he saw that it was beautiful to be smart. Here, her beauty could never limit her.

He was beautiful too. In a dangerous kind of way. His beauty was in sharp toothed grins, and funny little laughs, and intimidating height. It was in his scratchy singing, and his rumbling deep voice sounding out new words in the library, the reassuring way his hand caught hers while they walked, and the sweetly nervous aura he gave off sometimes when they were together. His grace was in the predatory gleam in his scarlet eyes, the way he pretended to be cruel, but had a big soft spot for the people he "appreciated" His beauty was in the way she had fallen in love with him.

Levy chuckled nervously, letting her fingers slip down the mirror's front. She straightened her hair ribbon, and headed for the door.

...

Gajeel paced nervously across the dance floor. The servants had been working tirelessly to get the ballroom ready for tonight, and they had done a good job. the ironwork gleamed in the candlelight, and the painted fairies danced across the ceiling. This was going to be a perfect night. it had to be. This would be a perfect night, and Levy would fall in love with him, and the curse would be broken.

Music filled the hall, and he stopped pacing as Levy appeared at the top of the stairs. she was more beautiful than ever, and she smiled when their eyes met. his heart pounded and he stepped towards her, then flinched.

"fuck." he growled

he stubbed his toe on the grand staircase, and grabbed at his shoe as he fell. he hadn't worn shoes in years, it was hard to walk in them when you have four inch claws at the end of your feet. Levy raced down the stairs.

"Gajeel!" she knelt beside him. "are you ok?"

her small hand wrapped around his claws, and he wished he could feel how soft they were through his scales.

"I'm fine" he watched as she took in the bright ballroom. She wasn't doing anything really extraordinary, just sitting there holding his hand. but in that moment he felt that she was the only thing holding the world together. His guard went up, a part of him protested against letting her in.

"The ballroom, it's beautiful." she smiled at him, and he looked away, he had been caught staring.

"Yeah, I guess so." He frowned. "I ain't dancing though."

Levy blushed, "me neither."

They sat and listened to the music together, but levy wouldn't meet his gaze. She slipped her hand out of his, and he felt his reservations crumbling. It was no use trying to keep her at arm's length, she had wormed her way into his heart from the moment she first defied him.

He groaned "fuckin hell shrimp, come on then."

Gajeel stood and helped her to her feet. Crossing the ballroom, he tried to conjure up memories of childhood dancing lessons with MiraJane and Pantherlily.

"Gajeel, what-?" Levy smirked when he bowed lowly to her. She laughed a little when she curtsied, and he took up her hands again, and carefully brought them to his lips in a courteous kiss. The crimson staining her cheeks was hard to ignore. He tentatively curved a hand around her slender waist, and they started to dance. He moved clumsily at first, stepping off beat, and looking at his feet too often. The music swelled then, and became an almost physical force as they danced around the room. Gajeel found, that while the music was guiding him he didn't stumble quite as often. Levy, however, still had a little trouble keeping up. So without even missing a beat, Gajeel lifted her up, and set her on top of his feet.

Her eyes never left his, and they were consumed by each other's presence, blind to the outside word. They moved together, and the music soared. He lifted her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her. She laughed, the sound mingling wonderfully with the music, and he had the sudden urge to kiss her. He set her down again, closer than before, and they kept on spinning until the ballroom was a blur of bright color around them. He leaned closer and closer to her face, and she tilted her head up to meet him. His lips were inches from hers, his mind on fire as his breath mingled with hers. Just before the point of no return though, the music climaxed and came to an end, And the dance was over with another bow as they reluctantly obeyed custom and pulled away from each other.

Gajeel crossed back to her quickly, and placed his hands gingerly on her waist as the next song started up.

"Levy, I need to tell you something." His heartbeat against his ribs, trying desperately to escape his chest.

"What is it?" She placed a hand on his scaled arm, and he glanced down.

The difference was striking. Her silk gloves and dainty hand laid against his large arm. beneath his fancy clothing, he could see the outline of scales. His claws were inches from her arm. When he was a young boy, the Lords and Ladies of the court had told him he was handsome. How quickly those Lords and Ladies fled the castle when a white dragon appeared in the throne room. Now he wasn't handsome, his skin was warped and marred with iron scales, and he had claws teeth and horns sharp enough to cut steel. He was a monster. But Levy didn't run. She smiled at him, and Laughed with him, and though the young prince had never excelled at reading people, even he knew enough to see that the expression in her eyes was far beyond appreciation.

He glanced over to the enchanted instruments. The servants were watching from the corner, but he needed privacy for this. He closed his hand over hers and pulled her towards the stairs. Together they walked the short distance to the west wing, and leaned against the railing of his large balcony. The night air clung to their warm bodies, and the stars shone in through the mountains surrounding the castle.

Gajeel looked at his feet, and began.

"Levy, you know that you mean so much to, I mean to say that I… um."

"Appreciate me?" Levy chuckled, and he frowned at her.

"Yes." He entwined their fingers more tightly, and turned his body to completely face hers. "I do, but more than that." She blushed, and he felt his heart surge with confidence. They were pressed together as if they were still dancing, and he could feel that her heart was beating with just as much ferocity as his.

"the truth is, I lo-"

"MASTER!" Erza interrupted, and did the closest thing to a bow that she could manage in her cursed state. Gajeel thought that it proved how patient Levy had made him, when he didn't snarl and toss Titania off the balcony.

"There's a man that has collapsed at the front door."

"And you're telling me this now because?" Gajeel did what he could to keep the impatient growl out of his voice.

"He was prisoner here" Erza turned to Levy, "it's your brother miss."

Levy stiffened in shock. "Which one? is he ok?" Gajeel let her hands slip from his, and she crossed worriedly to Titania.

"He is large and he has black hair. As to his health, we have him by the fire, but he was chilled to the bone and his fingertips were raw with frost." Levy turned panicked eyes to the prince.

"Gajeel, I-"

"Go." he gave her a sad smile though waves of despair were washing over him. He knew what was coming. "If he needs you… go."

She flew into his arms, and tucked her face into his neck. He felt warm tears soak into his shirt collar. "thank you. I'll be back as soon as he is well."

Gajeel tightened his hold on her waist. "no." His heart lurched, and he buried his snout in her hair one last time. If she came back later, she would find the castle forever cursed. She would find him an eternal beast. And she deserved so much more than that.

"no," He shut his eyes, and let her go. "this is me, giving you your freedom."

Levy stubbornly held onto him. "I made a promise to you." She brushed her hand along his cheek, and he could almost hear his heart splintering.

"Shrimp, go. now." He opened his eyes and dropped his arms. His walls were firmly in place again, and he felt the animal in him start to seize control.

"but," she stepped closer, and he turned away. his iron fingers bent the railing, his grip was so tight. "i'm in-"

"NO!" he growled. "Leave now, while you've got the chance. Get the hell out of my castle, and go live your fucking life without me. because the truth is, I don't need you. I NEVER needed you! They need you. Just… go, get back to where yer wanted."

He winced when he heard her gasp out a sob, and He stumbled a bit when she sent his book hurtling into his back.

"fine." her voice was small and broken, and was quickly swallowed up by silence.

the silence was suffocating. He felt warmth on his own face. he was crying. then, the silence was broken by the clicking of her dancing shoes.

"wait."

She halted, and he didn't look at her as he crossed to the table that held his most prized possessions. He picked up the mirror and handed it to her. "just tell it what you want to see, and it will show you… take it… so you can keep up with your freinds here."

She took it without a word or even a glance, and she was gone. Titania followed after her, and the door thudded closed.

Back on the balcony, he could see the front gate, and he watched her go. With his beastly vision, he could see the way she braced her shoulders against the cold, against looking back at the castle. Feeling the old self-hatred creep back in, he leaned back his head and let out an anguished roar. Flocks of birds fled the forest, the castle shook, and he shoved himself away from the railing. Growling, he punched the wall and ripped away his fancy clothing. His gaze landed on the book she had thrown at him. he snatched the white scaled volume up and it fell open to page one.

Gajeel snatched the page violently out, He tore and tore at the book, until only the final and unwritten chapter remained, and then he dropped to his knees.

"master?" Pantherlily closed the door softly behind him as he crept towards Gajeel. "where is Misstress Levy going?"

Gajeel turned his face away from the clock. "I let her go."

He could hear the disbelief in Lilly's voice. "You what? why- why would you do that?!"

Gajeel glanced back to the gate, he could no longer see Levy, she was gone. "Because I love her."

He sagged. Stalking into his bedroom, he dropped into his favorite armchair. "leave me."

The servants that had gathered exited the room. He had failed them. He had failed himself. And, worst of all, he had failed Levy.


	8. Chapter 8: Kill the Beast

**Hey guys, has it only been a month since I posted a chapter? I'm getting faster at this. I won't go on and on about the story before I actually let you read it, but if you like it, drop down to the crotch of this page and please leave a reveiw. (good or bad they make my day)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

**Chapter 8: Kill the Beast**

Levy let the bitter wind dry her tears, and she tried not to let the empty feeling in her chest slow her down. He didn't need her. He didn't even want her.

She knew that he had said that just to drive her away, of course she did, but that knowledge only hurt her worse.

She walked slowly along next to Felipe while Droy slept atop the horse wrapped in blankets. He was frozen half to death, and on his way to the castle, he had gotten caught in the knotted roots that wove across the forest path dangerously, and snapped his ankle. Levy stepped carefully over the frost covered hazards, most of them hidden by the heavy snow. her feet were damp and numb in the silk dancing slippers that she still wore, and the long gloves did nothing to keep out the bite of the wind.

her cheeks were chapped with the ice clinging to them, her eyes were bright and glassy with fresh tears. She pulled her velvet cloak tightly around her shoulders, keeping a firm grip on Felipe's reins. The hem of her fine golden gown was ruined, mucked up with mud and melted snow.

Though the air was spiked with ice, she felt uncomfortably warm. Her heart seemed to be beating out a death march, if it was really beating at all, in any case it was made of cold lead. Levy felt sick with the burden of it's weight, and thought how much kinder life would be without it.

When she had arrived at the castle, she believed that she would never come to think of it as a home. Home was where the heart was, and the castle had seemed just as cruel, and just as vicious as it's master. Oh Mavis, It's master. He had snarled and snapped at her when she encountered him for the first time, and she had feared him. He had been brutally unkind to her brothers, and she had chosen what she had thought would be a hellish life in his company to free them.

Of course she didn't resent her choice, how could she? Levy knew that no matter how much sorrow came from her time with the beast, it was dwarfed by the love she bore for him. The man that she had known as a sadistic monster had become her closest companion. His faults became endearing, his hotheadedness became exciting. He remained a beastial in appearance only, and even then… Levy grunted when her toe struck a stone. The tears spilled over, Levy's shoulders shook with angry tears. If that stupid lug nut thought that she cared about his surface then he had never really known her at all. She didn't think any less of him for it. She had gotten her fill of beautiful men falling at her feet, and she would rather have one beast who truly loved her, than a whole fleet of adonises who wanted a beautiful wife "in spite of her lunacy". She _loved _Gajeel, and she would stand by his side curse or no curse if he would let her… but he had let her go. He had given her freedom despite their agreement, and that proved what she had known the moment they started to dance.

He loved her just as much as she loved him.

The barren trees parted before them, and she wiped her cheeks. As petty as the residents of the village before her were, she would not let them see her cry. From her view above it, the village looked sweet. the houses and shops reflected golden light onto the picturesque cobblestone streets, the fields and farmlands that stretched out around it were a winter wonderland covered in snow that caught the starlight as it shifted in the wind. Levy could hear the chatter coming from the tavern in town square, and the smell of baked goods from that morning wafted gently towards her. All was peaceful, and despite the cozy picture laid out in front of her, Levy felt on edge.

This was the town that she thought she would never return to. This was the place of her childhood, She could see her family farm up ahead, and none of it resembled home for her. If home was where the heart was, then she had left it far behind her. She had left her home when it let her go.

She tugged at felipe's lead, and they followed the path down to the town. She glanced into the store windows , brightly lit displays of hats and frocks catching her eye. The streets were empty, most of the villagers spent weeknights in the tavern, and the children were at home with the trophy wives that had since lost their glamour. Toys that had lost their shiny new feeling were often banished from the public eye like this, and aging over thirty-five was almost a death sentence. Levy crept quickly past the tavern, not wanting to be seen. She needn't have worried though, the windows were fogged up with the drunken breath of the whole town, and the chatter coming from inside easily covered the sound of Felipe's hooves on stone.

When they reached the cottage, Levy tied Phillipe up to the front post and gently shook Droy's shoulder.

"hmm?" He woke up and blinked blearily at his small sister. "Levy?"

"come on," She helped him down and led him up the front steps. "after I mix Jet's medicine I'll fix up some tea for you. does that sound good?"

Droy nodded, and leaned heavily on his sister as she sat him down in the kitchen.

Levy started up a fire in the stove and put some water on to boil, then she dashed through the cramped farmhouse to her brother's bedroom, dodging stacks of books by memory.

Jet was bundled up under several quilts, and he still shook like a leaf in the drafty room. It was the worst she had ever seen him. His eyes were puffy and rimmed with red, his skin was waxy and ashen looking and was covered in a cold sweat.

"oh Jet…" Levy crossed the room and stripped her beautiful gloves off. Pressing the back of her hand to his forehead and cheeks, she found that her brother was the temperature of a furnace. "you're burning up."

His eyelids fluttered open a crack, and he whimpered, before passing out again. His chin and quilts were stained with sick, giving the room a rancid smell. He was fading fast.

Levy stood and bounded back through the hallway and out into the cold. She ran up the path to the garden. Moving quickly, she picked every herb she could find that might help. She dashed back into the house and put a copper kettle on to boil. She took a knife and chopped up roots and stems and leafy medicine, adding mint to help the taste, and dumped the concoction into the heating water. There was nothing to do now but wait, and hope that she hadn't been too late.

...

Freed watched Levy disappear back into her cottage with her skirts full of herbs. He could see harsh red tear marks on her cheeks and knew that she was vulnerable. As much of a soft spot he had for the only other customer of the town library, he was loyal to Laxus. Even if Laxus was making a huge mistake, he would obey, and he would not fail him now.

Rubbing his aching fingers together, he summoned up a hot breath to thaw them. This was the night they had been waiting for. Sure that the coast was clear, he started on the short walk to the tavern to sound the alarm.

…

Levy poured the medicine into a small porcelain bowl and carried it back to Jet. Droy, having regained some of his colour by the fire, hoovered nervously over her shoulder. She aproached the bed, trying not to gag at the stench, and hoped that her brother could keep down the mixture that she gave him.

"Droy, prop him up" Levy sat on the edge of the bed and poured the medicine down her brother's throat, running two fingers down his neck to make him swallow.

They lay him back down, and waited to make sure he could keep it down. When they were sure that Jet was ok, they made their way back to the kitchen and sat at the wooden table.

Droy stared at his sister, frowning and half mindedly stirring his tea.

Levy sighed. "What is it Droy?"

The larger man put his teacup down. "Did he hurt you? The beast… Are you ok?"

Levy placed her own teacup down, and reached for her satchel in the middle of the table. "I thought he would, the night I came to find you. But he would never have actually hurt me, I know that now. Droy… I…" she pulled out the mirror and cradled it against her chest. "I fell in love with him."

Her brother reached across the table and took one of her hands.

They both jumped when a small voice sounded out of her bag. "Then you can break the curse!"

Levy snatched up her bag and pulled Lisanna out of it. "Lisanna! Mira would kill you if she knew you were here!"

Lisanna giggled, "then she won't ever find out. Levy, why did you leave? you can break the curse, and we can all live happily ever after."

Levy set the little teacup next to hers on the table. "I couldn't stay. Jet is sick and Gajeel made me go."

"Then go back!"

Levy sighed, "It's not that simple I-"

The front door shook as someone pounded against it.

Levy scooped Lisanna up with the mirror and put her in a low cupboard. "Hide!"

She had barely opened the door, when two large men shoved into her house. One of the men grabbed Droy, and the other went to the back of the house and returned with a comatose Jet slung over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Put him down!" Levy batted at the men, but they ignored her and kept stomping towards the front yard. She followed them, yelling for them to bring her brothers back. When she got outside, the sight that greeted her made her furious.

The whole village had come to her farm with torches, the raven tail asylum wagon was parked out front and her brothers were being packed into it. And at the front of all this, looking as smug and smarmy as ever…

"Laxus!" Levy charged towards him, "What is the meaning of this?"

"There she is the lovely Levy." Laxus chuckled and didn't bother to hide the way his eyes raked over her body. "I'm doing you a favor my dear, Your brothers are crazy. Everybody sees that but you. And you, sweet Levy…" He pulled at her ripped and stained skirt. "Are in no condition to care for them."

Levy growled and ripped herself away from him, opening her mouth to argue, but he beat her to it.

"Alone, that is…" He smirked, looking every bit the villain he was in the torchlight. Levy gasped, grasping his meaning. "See, I'm rather… influential. And I'm sure I could cut a deal for your brothers freedom… If you marry me…"

"I'm sure we could work something out." a woman glided out of the shadows all clad in red. Her smile was joyful, but her eyes lacked any trace of emotion. "Anything for the boss's son…"

Levy felt hot angry tears building behind her eyes and she lunged at Laxus, beating at him with her small fists. "My brothers aren't crazy! I told you!"

Laxus shoved her away. "not crazy huh?" He turned to the villagers behind him. "Didn't they just come into the tavern raving about some hideous beast?" There was a cheer of agreement. Laxus slung an arm around Evergreen's shoulders, "Tell me Ever, Just how big was the beast?"

She started to shake in mock fear, "Huge!"

He turned to Bixlow. "With a long ugly snout?"

Bixlow licked his lips and cackled, "Hideously ugly!"

Laxus shoved his goons away and focused back on Levy. "And how can it be, that here you are safe and sound, when this so called beast has you locked up in his dungeon?"

Levy glared, and spat at him. His face growing red with anger, Laxus snarled. "Fine. If you never want to see your precious brothers again that's fine by me."

Levy watched him turn to leave and felt her resolve weakening. She sprinted back into her house and grabbed the mirror from its cabinet. She carried it out to the porch and held it up.

"Wait!" she yelled. "I can prove that my brothers are sane!"

Laxus turned to face her with an ugly sneer. "Go ahead then."

Levy let a tear slip down her face as she whispered to the mirror. "Show me… the beast."

The enchanted object in her hands glinted with a flash of green light, and then an image appeared in it's surface. Gajeel, in all his grotesque glory, was snarling and ripping at the walls.

Panic welled up inside Levy. Where was the man she knew?

The townsfolk screamed. A few women fainted, and Laxus snatched the mirror from her hands. "They were right!" He glared at Levy, then turned to face the crowd. "Let them go! We have a more pressing matter at hand. We must go at once to kill this beast! And who better than I to lead this attack."

"NO!" Levy screamed as the crowd rallied around Laxus. "No, you can't"

Laxus shoved her down and turned to sneer at her. "And why not?"

Levy looked up at him, heartbreak written in every inch of her face. "Because he is the kindest, most gentle man I've ever met." she stood and faced the villagers. "I know he looks mean, but I swear to you that he would never hurt anybody. Underneath all that beastliness, he is sweet and-"

Laxus laughed. "To hear you speak, People would think you've fallen in love with the monster!"

Anger rose like bile in Levy's throat. "He's no monster Laxus! You are!"

Laxus looked as if she had slapped him only for a second before he composed himself. "Why, She's just as crazy as her brothers! " He turned to his eager and bloodthirsty crowd. "The beast will stop at nothing to kill everything you hold dear! He will burn down your houses, maim your wives, and sacrifice your children to soothe his appetite! Do you really want this… Creature free to terrorize us?"

The farm shook with a resounding NO, and Levy sobbed as Laxus seized her arm, "Lock her up too! We can't have her going to warn her precious beast!"

She was thrown into the cart with her brothers, and watched helplessly through a crack in it's door as the whole town headed off to kill the man she loved.

Laxus yelled above the rumblings and cheerings of the crowd. "We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!"

Levy felt droy pull her into a hug as she sobbed into her knees, but she couldn't be comforted.

….

Lisanna hopped carefully out of the cupboard as she heard the crowd fade into the distance. This was very very bad. She crept out into the yard, and finding the coast clear, made her way to the cart that the McGarden's were imprisoned in.

On its door was a heavy padlock and Lisanna looked around the yard desperately for something that could free her friends. Hadn't Levy said that her brothers were inventors? Surely there was something around here that could- Lisanna smirked. "Bingo!"

She climbed up the mechanical lumberjack, and called out to Levy in the wooden cart. "Levy! Stand back!"

she heard a weak cry, "Lisanna?"

"Just do it!"

She started it up and it came closer to the door with every swing of the axe blade.

"This is soooo coooooool!" Lisanna vibrated as the axe hit wood.

…

Natsu pulled Lucy tighter to him, careful not to let her catch fire. She hadn't stopped crying since Levy left. Mira sighed to Pantherlily in the corner.

"I truly thought that she would be the one to break the curse."

Lilly wound himself up and reset his time to match that of the non-animate clock in the hall. "we all did."

They all winced when another roar shook through the castle. Natsu pointed in the direction it came from.

"The master is obviously in love with her! He told us so! So that's it, the curse should have been broken by now!" The flame at the top of his head was shooting off sparks, and Lucy shook her head.

"It's not enough. She has to love him in return or there's no hope."

The servants froze when they heard the sound of hooves against gravel.

"Could it be?" Erza pressed herself against the window, and was quickly joined by Mira.

"Is it she-" Mira gasped when she saw the small army storming towards the castle. "Oh dear!"

Erza stood still for just a moment longer before springing into action. "ATTACK! THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK! EVERYBODY TO THEIR BATTLE STATIONS!"

All over the castle, servants rushed to the great hall. Some had grabbed weapons, and some were prepared to fight hand to hand. Natsu rushed to the master's room.

"Hey metal head! The castle is under attack! get your ass in gear, we've gotta fight back!"

Gajeel had also noticed the oncoming angry frenchmen, but didn't turn away from the window as he spoke. "What's the point?"

Natsu felt anger rising up inside of him. "The point? The point is, that this is our home. This is our nakama, and if we don't fight back we'll lose everything. You wanna sit up here and mope? Fine." Natsu turned to leave, his fire burning white hot. "But I'm all fired up, and I won't just let everything I love die without a fight."

Gajeel let his head fall as Natsu left.

…

Levy lifted Lisanna up gently from the wreckage of the mechanical lumberjack. The little cup had stopped moving after she had fallen from the machine, and now lay in two pieces. Levy gingerly tucked the two halves of Lisanna into her satchel and wiped the angry tears from her eyes. Lisanna would be the last innocent killed in Laxus's unprovoked war.

Levy grabbed Felipe's reins and swung herself onto the horse. They sped off towards the forest, leaving Jet and Droy behind, and Levy could only hope that she wasn't too late.

…

Laxus ducked out of the chaos into a dark hallway. They had been unprepared to face the beast's forces. As soon as they had stepped carefully into the castle, they had been attacked by furniture and housewares. He had lost his gun to a coatrack, and last he had seen, Freed was being scorched by a candlestick. Ever was wrestling with a wardrobe, Bixlow was run out of the kitchen by a "manly demonic stove".

All around him, his people were being knocked out by the odd little army and his time was running out. If he lost this fight, Ivan would never look at him again, let alone claim he was a worthy son. Laxus wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the dagger at his side, and stealthily crept down familiar halls. He would find the beast, and he would bring his father it's head.

The large man climbed a dark staircase, following the soft growls coming from a room in the hall above. He knitted his brows together. It was now or never. He followed his ears to the end of the hall and slammed his boot into the wooden doors, sending them flying open.

The beast faced away from him, it's shoulders hunched, and Laxus almost laughed at the sorry sight.

"So… the great beast is hiding away in his room while his servants die for him?" Laxus strided to where the beast was lurking and kicked his chair out from under him. The beast fell with a heavy thud, winching as his head hit the tile beneath him.

"go away." he snarled

Laxus chuckled. "What's wrong beast? too busy pining over your little Levy to fight back?" Laxus kicked into the beast's side a few times. "Too bad you two will never meet again huh? She really seemed to love you." Laxus smirked cruelly and raised his dagger above his head. Time to go in for the kill. "I don't even want her anymore. She's just a crazy little shrimp anyways."

The beast's glowing scarlet eyes flew open as Laxus brought the dagger down. Just as it was about to pierce the beast's heart, Laxus found his attack frozen in midair. A large claw was wrapped around his wrist. He met the beast's glare full on.

The beast spoke. "Screw this mopey bullshit." he twisted Laxus's wrist as he tossed him easily through a window and onto the balcony. "I'm the only one that gets to call her shrimp."

…

Levy blew a traitorous lock of hair from her eyes and urged Fellipe to move faster. The ruins of her gown were gathered at her sides, allowing her to ride easily. Her breath rushed past her in silvery clouds, and the wind stung against her cheeks. But she didn't feel the cold. She was no longer numb with heartache. No longer meek and sweet.

Her rage burned and boiled inside of her. With every movement she was aware of the clinking of broken china in her satchel. Laxus had to pay for the life his stupid rampage had cost, and he had to pay before any others suffered.

Levy had no weapons, and no plan, just an intense love that she was hoping would give her strength to be the hero. She was charging blindly into battle. Her sweet face was ferocius. Her honey-brown eyes set in a terrible glare, Her full pink lips pressed into a line of fury. She looked the part of an ancient war goddess rather than a love struck beauty. And yet, she played both parts. She was riding into battle to save prince charming's ass.

…

Laxus groaned, pushing himself up off the ground. His grip remained tight on his dagger as the beast approached.

"what would a brute like you want with a girl like Levy anyway. I thought all monsters prefered damsels in distress." Blood was running into Laxus's eye, but he wiped it away and slashed forward, landing a cut on the beast's arm.

The monster roared and examined his injury briefly. Then the creature actually had the nerve to laugh.

"Gihee, Yer gonna have to do better than that if yer aimin to kill me." He swung out with his claws and ripped at Laxus's shoulder. The cut was deep and the blond man bit his lip and dropped his dagger.

Laxus sneered at the beast. "wrong move."

He lunged at the taller man and tackled him to the ground. they rolled and the beast threw him against the railing. Laxus felt something crack in his side, but the adrenaline flooding his system kept him from feeling the pain. He leapt to his feet as the beast charged at him again and Laxus caught him by the horns. He kneed his captive in the face and chuckled darkly. But as he looked out to the castle's main gates, all mirth disappeared. His men were fleeing. He dropped the beast and yelled.

"Get your mutinous asses back here and fight dammit!" he stomped his foot and watched the last of them go. The beast was chuckling in that funny little way of his from the ground, and Laxus glared at him. He found the beast's eyes full of hatred and staring right back.

Laxus smirked. his opponent had blood matted into his black hair, and his body was lined with cuts. Laxus had a feeling he looked just as bad, but he still took satisfaction in his next comment. he turned his back fully on the retreat and stalked towards his prey.

"Beast, would you like to know what I'm going to do to our darling little Levy after I've killed you?" Laxus dodged a blow, and kept speaking calmly. "I had planned to marry her, but her relationship with you has left her far too tainted for that." Laxus landed a good hit on the beast, who was now fuming. "But even I can see that it would be a waste to not _use_ a beauty like her."

The beast clawed across Laxus's chest and snarled in way that would have had a lesser man running for the hills. "Yer not gonna be able to lay a finger on her." The beast's eyes glowed crimson with hatred.

"I'm not?" Laxus stopped the Beast from landing another blow on him and they pushed against each other's holds in a battle of pure force. "I already have! In fact, little Levy is locked away right now, just waiting for me to-"

The Beast had begun to laugh again. Laxus frowned, "What exactly do you find funny about this situation beast?"

The creature changed his grip and twisted Laxus around to stare at the latest arrival at the castle. Her face was hard and angry, the wind whipped her hair around her face, and she looked like some unholy vengeful spirit.

"What's so funny…" The beast growled, "is that you underestimated the shrimp."

…

Levy pulled Fellipe to a halt and let her eyes search the castle. Her eyes caught on a beaten Gajeel and Laxus on the West wing balcony and her senses were filled with Gajeel. Her heart ripped a cry of his name from her throat and he heard her. He actually had the guts to wink at her before launching back into battle with renewed strength. Levy snapped the reigns and pushed Fellipe to his top speeds, hurtling through the open castle doors.

She dismounted and took in the damage. The frilly pink umbrella that she had come to know as Juvia was fussing over Gray, whose coat rack leg had splintered into two. Natsu was making Lucy laugh as he jumped up and down on top of one of Laxus's cronies. Erza was giving a victory speech to rows and regiments of silverware. Pantherlily, who had been leading a clean up crew, was the first to notice her.

"Miss. Levy! You came-" He took in the look of distress on her face as she charged past him. She ran through corridors and up flights of stairs, and the way to the west wing had never seemed so long until now. She could hear the others following her, but she couldn't stop to explain, she couldn't even stop to catch her breath.

She reached the final staircase in record time, but here she came to a halt. What if death waited for her at the top of those stairs. What if Gajeel was victorious, but had really wanted her to never return. She placed a foot on the stairs, realising that she had lost a shoe in the scramble to get to the castle. She ached all over. both with the physical strain of the day, and the number of what ifs waiting upstairs. In her mind, she saw Gajeel. His dangerous smirk, she took one step. She saw his cheeks flushed with color when she came too close, she took another step. She conjured up image after image in her mind, taking step after step as she counted the things about him that she loved. and then she was at the top of the stairs.

Feet seeming to hover above the ground, she raced to his bedroom, and there he was. He had Laxus by the throat, dangling him out above the horrifying drop below.

"Gajeel." both men's heads turned to her. Gajeel's fierce glare melted into a look of relief.

"Levy!" Laxus called pleadingly, begging for her help.

with a snarl, Gajeel tightened his hold and Laxus let out an unmanly shriek.

"Don't even look at her" there was something thrilling in the possessive way Gajeel spoke, but Levy was not blind to the danger here.

"Please? let me go! I'll do anything!" Laxus glanced at the drop below his feet. "Anything!"

Levy approached slowly, the look on Gajeel's face telling her that he was prepared to kill this man. But she knew that he would not be prepared to live with the guilt. Laxus was a monster that the world would be better off without, But killing him would cause Gajeel to regress. To become a monster himself. As if sensing the ominous mood, the sky opened up and it began to rain.

Levy crept out onto the balcony. "Gajeel," she reached up and tugged softly at his shoulder. "Gajeel, you don't want to do this."

His voice was hollow. "Yes i do."

She felt her heart stop up with dread. "Gajeel look at me!" she cupped his cheek and pulled his gaze to hers. "Killing him will not right his wrongs, but it will destroy you."

Gajeel's gaze softened and Levy backed away and he dropped Laxus onto solid ground.

"He snarled at the man gasping for breath. "Get out and never return." Laxus nodded and Gajeel kicked his dagger towards him. "go now."

Levy threw herself into Gajeel's arms, reveling in the feeling of his embrace. "I thought I'd lost you!" she buried her face in his chest and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

They were so wrapped up in each other, that Laxus's attack took them both by surprise. He pushed his dagger deep into Gajeel's side, striking a fatal blow. Gajeel crashed to the ground, pulling Levy with him, and Laxus cackled in an unhinged manner. His maniacal laughter carried him backwards, right over the railing of the balcony and into the abyss, where laughter turned to screams.

But Levy had eyes only for Gajeel, Tears cut their way down her face again that night mingling harshly with rain water, even though she could have sworn she had cried herself dry. She screamed wordlessly as his blood puddled around them. Her mind in a haze, she pulled the dagger out, to better see his wound. There was so much blood. More than she thought could exist. She had seen his blood before. After the wolf attack it had stained the snow bright red. But this was no scratch, blood poured freely, slipping through Levy's fingers as she tried to stop it's path against his side.

Inside, the other servants watched, horrified. And the white bound book on the table overflowed with ruby red ink. The words on ripped out pages bled together with the vile stuff, and it dripped off the table and splattered gruesomely against shards of glass on the floor.

The beast was dying.

...

**Well crap... Don't forget to leave a reveiw, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
